Love the Beauty Within
by CLAMP Full Metal Heart
Summary: A cursed princess, a dreamy Viking clan heir, and the enchanted servants try to bring those two together. How can one love a Dragon? Even if he did befriend one? Beauty and the Beast. Slight AU. Rewrite currently underway, newly titled Emerald.
1. Prologue

I notice lots of people in the cartoon x-overs section are doing only gender-based parodies. I also notice that the characters playing the roles does not match their characters. I will not say one example, but all I see are rehashes. I'm sorry, but that is my opinion.

I love Beauty and the Beast ever since I watch it. I admired Belle because I'm like her in almost every way. When I watch How to Train Your Dragon, I can't help but feel Hiccup is like Belle. An outsider, intelligent, and strange according to everyone in the village.

This is a Demo fiction. So if I am recieved well (alerts, reviews, etc.), I'll upload the rest.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish and unkind._

Eight years old Princess Astrid Hofferson watched a ship carrying two lumps covered in white sheets emotionlessly_._ One could say she is unaffected by the funeral, but that is just a mask.

Recently the Princess Sigrid and Prince Beigan died in the hands of the Outcast Tribe, fighting for their lives in the raid.

Days after the funeral, Astrid withdraws herself from society. Most of her time was training to be the best Viking in the Barbaric Archipelago or locked herself in her room.

People tried to console her, but a snide remark or an axe pointed to their throats hinders the support.

King Humongous Hotshot the current ruler of the Barbaric Archipelago and brother of Prince Beigan showered her with gold and jewels in hopes of getting the old Astrid he knows back but to no use. Astrid disregarded the gifts coldly.

"Where is the energetic and generous Astrid I know?" the King whined to his wife Queen Tantrum O'Urgly.

The Queen groaned in pure annoyance. She loves her husband certainly, but sometimes he is a child. "Astrid needs her time alone, sweetheart. Let her have some time alone."

"But it's been _months_ since Astrid began acting like this!" Humongous bleated, "What are we going to do!"

"How about we send her to the summer castle in Berk?" the Queen suggested. Perhaps this is the answer to the princess's problems, Tantrum decided, she just need solitary. "We can send her to live there with an abundant amount of slaves."

"What about her tutelage?"

"Don't worry, we would send with her, her tutelage too, darling." Tantrum reassured her husband. "Tomorrow we will tell her the plans."

And so Princess Astrid departed for Berk days afterward. Tantrum and Humongous send many of their trusted subjects with her including the flamboyant maitre'd Kiiro, punctual Aka, gentle head maidservant Momoiro, and imperturbable Lady Aoi.

But Astrid ignored them. When they reached the castle, Astrid immediately went to the palace's training grounds.

The castle subjects gave up hopes in ever melting the young Astrid's heart. They prayed every night for the princess to alleviate her pain.

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

It has been three years since Astrid and the servants were sent to live in the castle. The eleven year old princess grumbled cantankerously walking through the palace's halls.

Just today Lady Aoi announced the princess is to attend all her lessons from now on. Astrid shouted (unladylike, I tell you) uproariously against the order. She is the princess and only she makes the rules in the palace. But the Lady told her that it was the _Queen's_ orders not hers.

That was when she heard a knocking on the entrance. A frown crosses Astrid's face. Who has the smarts to brave a rainstorm out there?

Knowing she is the only one who could answer the door, she walked to the entrance. When she opened the doorway, she almost retches at the sight.

Before the princess is an old woman. Wrinkled covered skin shivered from the cold, grey eyes bleak and sorrowful, and a hunchback disfigured her body. The woman is overall ugly.

"Please I want shelter from the cold." The woman pleaded.

"Shelter?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "I believe you don't have-."

"I have this rose." The woman uncovers underneath her shabby cloak a crimson red rose ready to bloom. Astrid fell under the tantalizing flower. "For shelter, I will give my only precious rose to you."

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess refused the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

"For that rose, I will take." Astrid said grinning coldly. "The stables are just behind that corner. I hope you like horses."

"But dearie," the hag protested. "I cannot take another step. Please let me stay. At least for one night."

"No!" Astrid shouted, "I'm already in a bad mood! Go to the stables! Get! If you want shelter in my castle, find somewhere else to stay or give me something greater than a pathetic flower."

_And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful goddess. The Princess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in her heart_.

"Why," said the old woman, "I am nothing, worthless, unable to give you anything at all." As the woman spoke, she rose at least three feet above Astrid. Her ragged cloak blew away in the wind revealing an hourglass figure. Her blue eyes were that of far more valuable sapphires found only in Valhalla and her gown seemed to be almost sewn with actual gold.

Astrid never paid attention to her lectures, but she did when she is told legends of the Norse gods and goddesses. "Forgive me, I didn't know!" she whimpered, falling to her knees. "I had thought goddesses were myths and fairy tales, if I had known who you were, I would have never-"

"Never what?" interrupted Freyja in a voice as clear and cold as glass, "Never thrown out a poor, old woman on a dangerous night like this. I am Freyja, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, as you guessed, what need have I for your pitiful hospitality?"

"Then why were you here?"

Freyja laughed. "Rumors of a sad and suffering princess had reached my ears in Valhalla and I came to see what I could do for her. Yet it is no sad and suffering princess that I find, but an arrogant, royal brat with no thought for anyone but herself and no interest in anything but being left alone. You wish to be away from all humans, is that it?"

"No!" Ástríður protested, sobbing and clutching at the goddess's gown. "You said you could help me, can you please help me? Can you give me back my parents, please?"

The enchantress looked down at her with a stony gaze. "Why should I take pity on you?" she asked coldly. "You had already decided your fate even if you did not realize it. Henceforth, there will be no human presence in this castle." And she clapped her hands together with a sound like thunder.

_As punishment, she transformed her into a hideous dragon and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there_.

Ástríður screamed as the spell took hold. It was surprisingly painless, watching her hands lengthen and cover themselves with dark scales. She felt, rather than saw, her head bulge and two long fangs grow up from her bottom teeth. She tried to get to her feet, but found that there was something wrong with her knees and her back and something long and swishy kept getting in the way. She grabbed the spiky tail angrily then howled in pain as she realized it was now a part of her. Ástríður dropped to her own two feet and ran through the castle, destroying everything she could find in her rampage.

All over the castle, servants were awakening to find themselves in the most peculiar of predicaments. Kiiro was, by far, the worst off. He had become a candelabrum and was currently engaged in putting out the flaming mess that his new hands had created out of his silk bed sheets. He would later be grateful that his love was not present at the time, for the feather duster might have been burnt as well.

Aka was panicking, simply because it was really the only natural reaction upon being turned into an enchanted object. He was running around, ticking madly and trying to find a way to open a door with a handle that was now three feet above his head.

There were screams and shouts coming from all four corners of the place. The souse chef was flaming mad to have woken up as a broiler and even the usually unflappable Lady Aoi was causing quite the commotion while she lumbered around Ástríður's rooms as a wardrobe and tried to find a mirror to look into that was not now part of her body. She got one good look at herself before Ástríður came racing in.

_Ashamed of her monstrous form, the Dragon concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world._

By the time Ástríður was done, there were no pictures or mirrors left in the castle. She had destroyed them all, either by shattering them with her powerful paws or tearing through them with tooth and nail. She wanted to erase every memory of what was before, everything that could remind her that her solitude was not of her own devising and not perfectly normal. She would not harm any of the people, though. The thought of destroying them all had occurred to her once, but she was not a killer and still saw each and every enchanted object as a servant. Her parents had spent nine long years ingraining into her that servants were there to be used, not abused. And even in her greatest anger, she had never raised a finger against someone in her employ—she could not without hearing her mother's voice lecturing her and breaking down into sobs. So while she would ignore them and hate them, she could not hurt them.

After her magnificent destruction of anything and everything she could find, the princess retreated to her bedroom in the West Wing. Resting on an end table, by the balcony, was a hand held mirror that Ástríður did not remember owning. She picked it up in order to destroy that one too, but a chillingly familiar voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said Freyja.

"Where are you?" Ástríður asked, spinning around wildly in search of the woman. "Why can't I see you?"

"Look in the mirror." Ástríður did as she was bade, albeit slowly for she dreaded to see her own visage. It was not her own face that stared out at her, however, but that of the goddess. "This is my first gift to you," said Freyja. "This mirror has the power to show you anything in the world, anything you should ever wish to see. It will allow you to keep track of all that you wish without ever setting foot outside these castle walls."

Ástríður raised her fist to shatter it anyway. "And it's unbreakable," Freyja added. "Just in case your beastly strength becomes too much for you."

Ástríður dropped it on the ground, a small spark of hope still present that it would shatter after all, but she had no such luck. She began to walk slowly away.

"My second gift," continued the goddess "Is this rose." Ástríður turned around helplessly to gaze at the flawless flower that had first drawn her in. "Let it serve as a reminder to you of the beautiful outside world which you have rejected. _This rose is truly an __enchanted rose, which will bloom until your eighteen year. If you can learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last petal falls, then the spell will be broken. If not, you will be doomed to remain a dragon for all time_."

And then the goddess was gone, as surely as if Ástríður had seen her walk out of the room.

Ástríður roared in pain, shaking as she stared at the glass-covered rose. She was so angry at the goddess for giving her this terrible way out and this end to her solitude. She did not want to learn to love anyone. And yet a seed of hope budded in her chest. Perhaps there is nothing wrong falling in love…

_As the years past, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I'm a 'quality over quantity' type of person. Sorry if it is too long. Review if you want. Constructive criticism is allowed. I need help. Absolutely no flames, please.


	2. Beauty

I really dislike this chapter. It feels rushed. I think the characters are not themselves, which is why I dislike it.

To the one reviewer, Astridur is the native spelling of Astrid. I really want to change it, but I decide to leave it for the reader's interpretation.

Disclaimer: Telling you what you already know is a complete waste of time.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Beauty

A young attractive young man of eighteen helped his parents load off the goods from the trading ships. He has short rowan hair and gorgeous green eyes dressed in a green tunic with lovely leather knot works of Night Furies on the hem and laces and long brown trousers. He is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the youngest Chief of the Hairy Hooligans' son. Half of his left leg was a prosthetic. He had lost it from the battle from the battle with the Green Death two years ago.

A mountain of a man with a large red beard and blue eyes and a lean woman with slim muscles, auburn hair, and green eyes carried the last crates from the ship. They are Stoick the Vast and Vahallarama, his parents.

Just then three people came to greet them. The first was a tall twenty-one year old woman with long red hair tied in a high ponytail and bright green eyes dressed in a blue dress. She is Sneeze, the eldest Haddock child.

The second was a strapping young man of nineteen with short auburn hair and big blue eyes. He is Snicker, the middle Haddock child.

The last one was a stout man with a blond beard and hair. He has blue eyes with a peg leg and arm. He is Gobber the Belch, the town's blacksmith.

"So how was the trading?" asked Gobber.

"It went well," said Stoick, "we traded many and we received many well grown spices and goods. Now dear daughter, how were you faring as chieftain while I was gone?"

"Good, Dad," said Sneeze stretching, "It only been days and I'm already stressful. I attended meetings and lots of other stuff."

"Now let's hurry along." said Vahallarama smiling, "I would like a cup of tea from the ship."

They laughed and headed towards the Haddock household. They except Sneeze and Snicker were totally oblivious to the stares directed towards Hiccup. Most stares are from women who are young or single or some that were neither.

Hiccup was no question the most gorgeous lad in the village on the island of Berk. How his silky reddish-brown locks fell upon his emerald green eyes. How thick his eyelashes and eyebrows are. How brilliant his smile is. It just made worse since he is one of the children to the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans. Girls would want to marry him for his looks and status.

The older siblings glared at the girls harshly. The girls flinch and returns to whatever they were doing. Pleased, the siblings walked into the house and into the kitchen.

Hiccup was animatedly talking about a book he had traded for. Happily taking the book, he showed the book to Gobber.

"You and your books, Hiccup," said Gobber shaking his head downing a cup of ale. "You and your books."

Hiccup just smiled and opened his new book continuing to read it even if he already it twice.

Valhallarama sets down cups of beverages for each person and sat down herself.

They talked all the while about the trading and what had been going on. "You know what had happened to the most beautiful girl in the village." said Snicker.

"Fríða? Fríða Averysson? Fríða the Foesmasher?" asked Stoick in confusion.

"Yes, her!" said Snicker, "She had been waiting for you Hiccup to come and propose to her. She had been waiting weeks for it. If not, then she decides to propose to you. Somehow she managed to live without your presence."

Hiccup's eyebrow twitches and he slams his book shut, "Like I will marry her! She's arrogant, conceited, rude, vain, and oh so much more!"

"She is not so bad…" said Gobber uncertainly.

Hiccup sighed, "She is not the girl for me. I'm going to the bookshop. See you later!" Hiccup placed the book on the bookshelf and with his dragon, a Night Fury, Toothless, they flew to the bookshop.

Just as he took flight, a Devilish Dervish came flying by. Riding the dragon was a beauty that no one can compare. She has tan skin and ebony hair that makes Snow White blush in envy, deep red lips that Sleeping Beauty would run crying for her godparents, and beautiful blue eyes so blue that the sky would knock away all clouds to compete with the color. She has a large pair of…. assets and a perfect hourglass figure. She is Fríða Averysson, top dragon fighter, master huntress.

"Oh hello Hiccup!"

The said boy rolled his eyes and greeted her tentatively, "Afternoon, Fríða."

"Where you're heading off today?" asked Fríða batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"The bookshop," said Hiccup nervously. Toothless shuddered considering he has the adoring eyes Fríða's feminine Devilish Dervish, Beau on him. He too has the eyes of an Averysson on him. "To see Fishlegs."

Fríða didn't hear the last few words because Toothless flew away so fast to the Ingerman Ink, the bookshop besides the library.

He climbed off Toothless and walked into the store. The Ingermans run a small local bookshop just in case the Hairy Scary Librarian who was running the Meathead Public Library won't let anyone read. His friend Fishlegs is a very scrawny ordinary looking boy with an even less valiant personality. He has numerous allergies, nearsightedness, asthma, and no combating skills whatsoever, but he is a Berserk, a highly respected warrior known for his insane bloodlust in the battlefield. Despite being a Berserk in which he himself is secretly proud about, he prefers the life in books. He hasn't change one bit since he was 11.

"Hey, Fishlegs!" greeted Hiccup hugging his best friend. Camicazi, heir to the Bog Burglars, was there also with his cousin and friends Snotlout (Hiccup's _dear _cousin), Dogsbreath, Tuffnut, Speedifist, Ruffnut, Wartihog, Clueless, Sharpknife, and Bearhug.

"Hiccup!" said Camicazi smiling as she hugged Hiccup. She gazed amorously at Hiccup who let his hands rolled over the books on the shelf.

"Got anything new?" asked Hiccup as he climbed the ladder to the upper shelf.

Fishlegs laughed, "No books had been exported here, Hiccup. Especially not since the trading boats came back."

"Oh, that's alright," said Hiccup taking a worn book on the shelf, "I'll take this one!"

Fishlegs adjusted his glasses and gasped, "This book, but you read a thousand times! All right I am exaggerating, but you read it many times, Hiccup! You already read the entire store five times!"

Hiccup laughed and climbed down the ladder as he said, "But that is one of my favorites! Far-off places, daring swordfights, and princesses in disguise!"

"Seems like fantasies to me." said Snotlout admiring his sword, Flashcut.

Hiccup ignored his cousin's remark as he watched Fishlegs. Fishlegs smiled and handed his friend the book, "Keep the book."

"But, Fishlegs!"

"The bookstore has plenty of copies; do not worry," said Fishlegs handing the book back to his best friend, "it's an early birthday present from me to you."

"Thanks, Fishlegs." said Hiccup as he opened the book and buried himself in the book. Toothless and the other dragons guarded the store. Since this is the _least_ popular shop in Berk, no one ever went into the store except a few exceptions.

It was closing time by the time Hiccup finished the book. They headed for the Main Hall for dinner.

Unfortunately, Fríða and her gals are already there. Luckily they were too busy indulging in drinking ale. They were creating chaos in their table in the corner.

Hiccup wrinkled his nose in disgust and took a cup of water instead. Ale and mead is never his taste and who knows what it'll do the digestive system and prefers sweet honey milk, tea and water instead.

Barmaids just as young as he is asked him plenty of times if he wants more pork, turnip, and so many other foods. Hiccup is embarrassed of all the attention he is getting from the barmaids, but continued to read his book.

Girls looked at him with a lovelorn expression as they watched the youngest handsome son of the chief read his book. Snotlout groaned as he ate his chicken leg. He can't believe it! Hiccup is still oblivious to the girls who are trying to impress him and win his heart! Hey, he's good-looking too! Why can't they just look at other guys when this one is wholly uninterested in their advances?

* * *

The next day, much to Hiccup's dismay, the Haddocks ran out of mutton. Apparently his grandparents Gothi and Old Wrinkly used the last of the mutton to cook for last night's dinner.

Taking a basket full of oysters and chickens (currency in the Barbaric Archipelago degreed by King Humongous Hotshot), he walked out of the house calling to his mom and siblings, "Mom, Brother, Sister, I am going to the market to buy some more mutton!"

"Yes, go along now, dear." said Valhallarama as she finished cleaning the last of the dirty dishes.

"And be careful-."

Snicker and Sneeze were cut short by the slamming of the door.

Hiccup sighed and with Toothless, he walked to the marketplace. The said marketplace is very small and only smaller dragons can walk through it with their bonds.

He walked over to Headbutt Thorston's butcher shop and bought mutton and other meats. He was just walking to the bookshop again when Fríða came and stood in front of him.

"Hello, Hiccup,"

"Hello, Fríða," said Hiccup trying to look indifferent.

"So how was the trading?"

"Fun as always."

"Then may I ask you a favor?"

"What is this favor?"

"May you come to the tavern tonight?" asked Fríða fluttering her eyelashes.

"I am sorry, but I can't," said Hiccup walking away, "I am just going to help Gobber in the blacksmith for the rest of the day so later!" Hiccup quickly walked away with Toothless tailing after him in fear of Beau.

"Don't worry, Miss Fríða," said one of the Averysson followers, Crankyinch, "you'll get him soon. You'll reel in the fish like always."

Fríða narrowed her eyes at Hiccup's retreating back, "That's right. Nobody walks away from Fríða Averysson."

"That's right, darling." A tall lanky man puts a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch knowing that voice anywhere.

"Dad, how can I get him to marry me?" Fríða asked her father, Alvin.

Tossing aside his wet black bangs, Alvin scoffed. "I really want you to marry him too, honey. How about this plan? We'll…"

* * *

Fríða, every time Hiccup is in town, made sure she encounters him. Hiccup is not amused and finds her presence irritating.

He was in the bookshop again, talking about his dilemma with Fishlegs and Camicazi..

Previously the two had talked to Fríða. She had asked them why Hiccup have shown no interest in her, wanting to find out if Hiccup is not blind or not suffering from any diseases to see a beauty in front of him. Fishlegs suggested maybe Hiccup was not looking for a girl like Fríða.

"Then what kind of other girl he wants?" demanded Fríða offended.

"Well…" said Fishlegs nervously. He should watch his mouth sometimes, "a girl who shares some of his traits and look beyond his looks."

Fríða huffed, "I don't think so. Viking men like girls who are strong and beautiful. I am beautiful and strong as a Valkyrie from Asgard." She left hours before Hiccup came.

"Really, Fríða is always there to meet me," said Hiccup looking over the selection of sagas, "I don't see why must she meet me everyday."

Camicazi shrugged, "You are the Hero of Berk. She believes you are the best and you deserve the best just like her. As quoted, "Don't I deserve the best?""

Hiccup rolled his emerald eyes, "Look, I don't deserve her. She is…very attractive… I admit and of Thor she know it!"

"Well she may be vain, but she-."

"Say no more, Fishlegs," said Hiccup shaking his head as he handed his best friend the Saga of Ivan the Terrible, "I do not want to speak another word about Fríða with you two again today."

"Yes, Hiccup." chorused the two.

Hiccup walked out of the bookshop in a huff as he began to read. He was interrupted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello, Hiccup," came a sugary sweet voice.

"Hello, Fríða," Hiccup said, not bothering to look up in the hope that he could just keep going and not be forced to interact with her. He succeeded in keeping his face neutral, even when she plucked the book out of his hands and flipped through it herself.

"How can you read this?" she asked disparagingly. "These sentences are so long and there are no pictures too!"

"Well some people actually use their imagination every so often," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Fríða smiled sweetly and dropped the book in the mud in order to take up a more favorable pose.

"Hiccup, it's about time you got your head out of the books and paid attention to more important things. Like me."

Hiccup mastered the desire to respond, choosing instead to pick up the book and clean it off as best he could with the hem of his vest.

"The whole town is talking about it," Fríða continued. "It's not right for a man to neglect his duties the way you do. You know the drill; piracy, drinking mead with the other Vikings, marrying a girl. An exceptionally beautiful girl."

"Oh," Hiccup answered politely. "Are there any around?"

"Of course there are, what do I look like?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, knowing that "exceptionally beautiful girl" is standing before him. "In any case, people are starting to talk, to say things about you."

"That's really interesting, Fríða, but I have to get to Wild Dragon Cliff to help the kids get their first dragon. Have a nice day."

He left without saying another word digging himself in his book heading to teach his class. Fríða glared at his back for her father's plan did not work.

* * *

"We are going to hunt next week." said Stoick as the Haddocks ate dinner that night.

"Why?" Hiccup asked confused as he ate his turkey.

"For some family time," boomed Stoick, "we may have got back from the trading, but that does not mean we should spend more time together."

"Uh, Dad," said Snicker nervously, "you're forgetting that Hiccup is not the hunting type."

Stoick looked over to his youngest son pleadingly, "Hiccup, please come with us to the hunt next Saturday. I promise you that I won't let you kill."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Dad, please. I will come for the sake of the family but who would watch over the house?"

"That would be your grandparents." said Valhallarama as she smiled.

"Unfortunately," said Gothi, "we need someone to stay here to help us with the sick. The patients have been growing more vulnerable and not immune to dragon pox."

"Are we fortunate that dragon pox is curable?" asked Sneeze.

"Yes," said Old Wrinkly, "but the patients are not resistant to the ailment. We need help to cure all of them."

Stoick sighed, "Fine, Hiccup would stay here and help."

It was decided. Stoick, Valhallarama, Sneeze, and Snicker would go hunting while Hiccup would stay behind with Old Wrinkly and Gothi.

"Hey, Dad, Mom, Sneeze, Snicker, Grandpa, Nana," asked Hiccup one day when he helped his family with the spring cleaning, "do you think I'm odd?"

They looked at each other in desperation. Hiccup is still strange even after he became Hero of Berk. It is hard to believe Hiccup could NOT see he is odd even back then, even when he is the most handsome man in Berk.

"Odd? Where you get such an idea like that?" asked Sneeze raising an eyebrow.

"It's just… everyone just gesture to all of me which I don't understand at all."

"How about Fríða? She is quite the wild beauty." asked Old Wrinkly.

"Well, she's…very attractive…" said Hiccup before ranting, "and oh Odin's armpits, she knows it! And she is so vain! If I court her, I'll be courting the vainest of all Nadders!"

His older siblings sighed in relief. At least Hiccup is not interested in that wench.

That week, the Haddocks waved farewell to Hiccup, Gothi, and Old Wrinkly as they set out towards the hunting grounds.

"Be careful!" yelled Old Wrinkly.

Sneeze laughed as she held Snicker's Terrible Terror, Ariel, "Of course we'll be fine!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy this rushed chapter. This for now is the last chapter I will update. If people like it (favorite, reviews, alerts, etc), I will update the rest. I'll decide by next year if I will continue it. Constructive criticism is allowed! I need help...in my opinion... No flames!


	3. The Castle

I decide to continue the story. I think this is one of my better chapters.

Here you finally meet Astrid. Her dragon form is not a Night Fury, oh no, it is not a Night Fury. Seeing the horrible mix of a bull and bear for Beast in BatB leads me to do my own hideous form of a dragon. You'll see the form when Hiccup bargains with Astrid. I'm not telling anyone.

Thank you for the advices, encouragement, and criticisms. I never recieve much praises in my life. Much of my life is being a victim of bullying for being different. That is why I connect more with How to Train Your Dragon than Toy Story 3.

Disclaimer: You should already know. All is property of Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. But the OCs are mine. The Beauty and the Beast plot belongs to its original authors and Disney.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The Castle

Stoick chuckled as he watch Ariel grip Snicker's tunic, refusing to let go.

"Arie- ow! Don't claw me there! Ariel!"

Valhallarama sighed listening to her son's antics. "Snicker, would you please be quiet? Your sister and I are trying to concentrate getting to new hunting grounds."

"I can't believe the hunting grounds have no animals to hunt!" Sneeze threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "We cannot rest until we have our prizes large enough to feed the village!" She posed dramatically.

"Why don't we go back to the village?" The middle child asked puzzled. "Maybe the other Vikings know new places where we can hunt."

"No!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Snicker asked three hours later. Dusk already climbs the sky as dusty clouds covers the Moon shining above them.

"We are uh…" Stoick looked at the map anxiously. "Uh…"

"We don't know where we are?" Sneeze asked wide-eyed.

"Uh… yes, Sneeze."

"Great!" Snicker yelled. "What are we going to do! Tonight is so dark that we can't see the path! I'm not exaggerating! Look!"

Indeed the trail cannot be seen. Not even a shine of moonlight lit the forest.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sneeze asked her mother.

"I think we should camp-."

A wolf's howl cut off Valhallarama's words.

"Did we bring some wolf's bane with us?" Stoick asked concerned.

Several wolves crawled out of the bushes, fangs exposed and sharp claws sharpened to a point that gave them an ominous image.

Valhallarama looked over to her husband. "Should we run, Stoick dear?"

"No, we are Vikings, we-." Stoick stop in mid-sentence as soon as the blood-thirsty wolves jumped on Ariel. Thankfully Snicker got her out of the way. "should run!"

The Haddocks ran as fast as they could in the path they think they can see at least. Sneeze tripped, but Valhallarama grabbed her daughter before the wolves got any farther.

Snicker almost dropped Ariel when one of the wolves clawed him on the shoulder. Ariel screeched in terror and flew away swiftly to what she think is to home. Nevertheless Snicker's fortitude to catch up to his family kept him running. Stoick snatch his son as they ran farther, deeper into the woods.

"Look!" Sneeze pointed at large gates standing at the far end of the forest. "Shelter!"

Stoick ripped open the gates and shoved his family in. He ran in just in time as the wolves slammed themselves into the gates. The wolves whined and ran away.

Valhallarama tended her son's injury as Sneeze and Stoick scrutinized the palace before them.

Filth and grime covers almost every inch of the castle and wilted flowers slumps limply. Gargoyles lined the rooftops as shady turrets overshadow the family.

"Should we go in?" Stoick asked.

"Dear, we need shelter and care for Snicker." Valhallarama helped up Snicker, supporting him in her arms. "Even if we are not invited, we should go in and ask anyone in there for help."

Stoick nodded and knocked loudly on the door. Nobody answered. Stoick knocked again. Again nobody answered.

Sneeze sighed as she opened the large doors. "Seems we have no choice then."

The family walked inside, unaware of what is inside.

* * *

"Hello." Stoick spoke. "We want help, please."

A light flashed from the curtains. So someone is here.

"Not a word, Kiiro. Not a _single_ word." A sundial hissed to the candle holder beside him.

"Anyone?" Valhallarama looked around. "We want to stay for the night. Our son is injured."

The candle holder sighed and whispered. "Oh, come on, have a heart, Aka. Their son is injured." He jumped down from the table.

"Little Brother, get back here!"

Unfortunately Aka's shout drew the attention of the Haddocks. "Who's there?"

"Down here."

"Where?"

"I said it. Down here!"

The family looked down and almost fell over. Standing before them is a candelabrum with a smile on its face. They screamed in fright.

"Hush now! Stop screaming or you'll wake the mistress!"

The Haddocks stopped screaming and bent down to observe the candelabrum disbelievingly.

"Great!" Aka bounce down besides his maitr'd brother. "You shouldn't reveal yourself, Kiiro!"

Kiiro, Valhallarama reflected thoughtfully, I wonder if that is his name. Stoick's mouth opens and closes as the objects argued. Snicker shooked his head as he grabbed the sundial.

"Man, Hiccup would definitely love this." Snicker played with Aka, shaking him. "I wonder if this is an invention."

Aka slapped his hands away from his face, glaring at him. "Put me down."

"My name is Kiiro and that grumpy sundial is Aka, my older brother. We overheard your pleas for help." The maitr'd said. "We'll help you. Follow me."

The Haddocks looked at each other. They can't deny help now. They followed Kiiro into a grand yet simple room.

Unaware to the servants and the family, a dark silhouette watched them go growling.

Snicker sighed as he sat down on the couch. His parents and sister sat nearby him, contented by the warm fire.

"Oh, no, not the mistress's sofa!" Aka shouted.

A cart rolled in with teapots, cups, fresh sterile bandages and medicine. Sneeze's mouth opened as the teapot leap onto the sofa.

"Let's see that injury now." The teapot somehow managed to unroll Snicker's sleeves. "An infection…" She began to ramble as she carefully clean the wound and bandaging it. "My name is Momoiro and that teacup over there is my baby brother Shiro."

"Hi!" Shiro bounce as Momoiro poured tea into him and the other teacups.

"Thank you." Valhallarama smiled as she warmly sipped the tea. Immediately a lukewarm sensation passed through them, happy to be out of harm's way.

Unfortunately that feeling was short lived.

The double doors opened by some sort of force that jolted everyone.

"Uh oh." Shiro gulped.

The household objects scurried to hide from the fearsome figure.

"So why did you _invite_ these people in?" a silky voice, cool as ice, spoke. "Did they invite _themselves_ or you _secretl_y invited them?"

The family precariously turned around and saw to their utter horror a complete monster.

"We're sorry!" Sneeze and Snicker yelped. "We want shelter. At least for the night."

"Then why don't you sleep outside?"

Kiiro gulped and said. "But their son is wounded."

"Silence!"

Kiiro shut up obediently.

Suddenly Stoick struck the being on the arm. "You! You sir, you do not care about anyone!"

Instead of falling into a heap, the monster grabbed them by the collar and dragged them out. "Do I look like a boy to you!"

Stoick realized the dragon is wearing a simple yet beautifully tailored dress. "No…"

The dragon strikes him on the head, knocking him unconscious. The servants watch in horror as their mistress tows the poor Haddock family to the dungeons.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Constructive criticisms is still needed. Flames are not allowed or I'll get my pyromaniac brother (seriously I do have one).


	4. The Proposal

This chapter in my opinion is okay. The proposal scene is finally here! Here we see Frida proposing to Hiccup and what Hiccup wants.

I appreciate the support and encouragement. Flamers, whether blunt or subtle, will be ignored and if possible be deleted. If you read my story and hate it, why did you even read past the few sentences?

If you're wondering why I'm uploading so fast, that is because I've ALREADY written the story. It's not that I want my story to be complete already on , it's just because I want how I can improve my writing. I'm rewriting several of my chapters though.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The BatB plot is the original authors and Disney. How to Train Your Dragon rightfully belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The Proposal

Hiccup at this moment is unaware of the peril his family is in as he assisted his grandparents with the ailing patients. He is also unaware what is happening outside the lodging.

"Father." Fríða adjusted her Thor's Hammer charm necklace. "Are you _absolutely_ sure _this_ plan would work? I mean can't I get him to marry me in another way?"

"Of course." Alvin sniffed, altering his hook for a hammer. "He agrees and you both marry. Everybody wins!"

"I think you got everything all backwards, Alvin." Gobber spoke. "The _boy_ proposes it not the _girl_. Also propose first then-."

"Don't worry." Alvin said walking back to town. "Everything is planned. Exactly planned. Look like everyone is here."

Outside of the Haddock elders' residence are villagers dressed in their best clothes. An arch with one of the elders standing beneath it with a goat. Daffodils and bluebells elegantly hung on the chairs and table present.

"Now, dear daughter," Alvin turned to Fríða. "You go in there and ask in his hand in marriage."

"Father, I don't think-."

"Get in there!"

"You really want me to marry him?"

"Yes, to achieve your happiness." A secretive smirk crosses his face as he pushed Fríða. His secretive smile went unnoticed by the others. They frowned and did not say anything. "Your mother would definitely be proud of you."

Fríða winced at the mention of her deceased mother. Her mother, her best friend, was killed when she was eight. She was found dead in her bedroom with a bottle of poisoned medicine next to her. Her mother was ill the day before and nobody knows who slips poison into her medicine.

"That's right. Mom would definitely be proud of me." She held up her nose snobbishly and knocked on the door.

"Could you please get the door, Hiccup?" Old Wrinkly asked as he places a strange white powder on one of the patients.

Hiccup nodded, placing the jars onto a nearby table and ran to answer the door.

He came face to face with the last person he wants to see. "Good morning, Fríða."

Fríða smirked and strolled inside. "Morning to you, Hiccup."

She seems well-dressed today, Hiccup thought observing her gown. If he was the type to fall in love with an ample pair of breasts and hourglass figure, he would have fallen to his knees.

"So what do you want, Fríða?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, today is the day your dreams come true." The huntress grinned. She frowned when she saw a free lock of hair.

"And how do you know about my dreams, Fríða?"

"Plenty." Tossing back the lock of hair, she continued. "A house on a pleasant part of Berk built from our love," Hiccup turn green. "My latest kill roasting on a spit, my husband massaging my feet," Hiccup shuddered. "And the dogs playing with the little ones." Fríða popped up to Hiccup's face. "We'll have six or seven!"

"Dogs?" Hiccup asked innocently. His nosy eavesdropping grandparents slapped their foreheads.

"No, Hiccup!" Fríða shouted. "Strapping young men and bountiful women like us!"

Hiccup's eyes widen, walking backwards slamming himself onto the entrance. "F-Fríða, I r-really d-d-don't k-k-know what to s-say."

"Say you'll marry me, Hiccup." Fríða leans in to kiss, but Hiccup's hand took the doorknob and pushes it open. "I just don't want to marry you. Thanks for asking though."

The huntress fell out of the house and into a pile of dragon dung. She could've sworn she heard bolts snap in place.

"Hiccup rejected, eh?" Gobber shooked his head.

"Dad…"

Alvin grabbed his daughter by the collar. "I'll make Hiccup yours no matter what. NO MATTER WHAT."

Fríða nodded and haughtily grinned at those words.

Alvin tows his daughter away, ignoring the looks from the women.

* * *

Soon everyone left and continued to do their daily labor. Fishlegs, Camicazi, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Thuggory and Dogsbreath knocked on the door. Gothi opened the door.

"Hello." Gothi said. "How can I help you, youngsters?"

"Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout asked his grandmother.

"He went back to the smithy."

"Thanks, Old Wrinkly," Camicazi smiled and gestured the others to follow. "Come on!"

They found Hiccup grumbling as he pounded on a developing sword. Toothless watches his friend as he chomps on fishes.

"What does that girl think she is? She thinks she can just waltz in and _propose_ to me!" Hiccup shouted as he put the sword away and began to melt metal. "Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless… Ugh!"

"Hey, Hiccup." His friends and cousin greeted the blacksmith apprentice.

"Hi." Hiccup's emerald eyes traveled over to them. "Can't you believe Fríða tried to propose to me!"

"Yes," Ruffnut frowned. "Actually it was her dad's plan."

Gobber nodded as he wobbled in. "Alvin, that devil, organized the wedding, assumed you'll marry Fríða and have his said daughter propose to you. Apparently that failed."

"I don't want to marry anyone yet." Hiccup sighed as he stops melting the metal. "I just want an adventure. An adventure where someone can understand me. Besides you guys of course."

Before anyone can say anything else, a pair of swift wings catches their attention. Flying towards them was Ariel panting from flying too fast.

"Ariel!" Hiccup took Ariel by the body. "Where's Snicker? Sneeze? Where are my mom and dad?" Ariel crooned mournfully.

"Oh no!" Hiccup immediately saddled Toothless. Before he can mount, Gobber took him by the arm. "Gobber!"

"Do not go yet!" Gobber yelled. "It's getting dark and you won't be able to see where Ariel is leading you!" He sighed. "You can go tomorrow."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of defeat and nodded. "Alright."

"We'll go too!" Camicazi shouted, waving her arms ecstatically. "We'll help you find them!"

"Thank guys."

"Now go home and get to bed." Gobber towers over the poor dragon riders menacingly. "If you go, I'll rip you limb from limb and feed you to the gulls."

The dragons and their riders nodded frightened and ran back home.

At the Haddock residence, Hiccup stared up at the starry sky. "Mom, Dad, Snicker, Sneeze, where are you?"

He fell into troubled sleep as Toothless watch in concern.

* * *

Stoick awoke to the feeling of cold stone walls. He gazed around to see his wife and children playing a simple game of Hnefatafl using makeshift straws and pebbles.

"Dad! You're finally awake!" Sneeze jumped on her father.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember, Dad?" Snicker frowned. "You were knocked unconscious by that…Dragon and we were taken to the dungeons."

"So how we'll escape?"

"I doubt we can escape." Valhallarama sighed. "The castle housed enchanted objects that are servants to that Dragon. Remember they were scared when their mistress came. They do not want their mistress to punish them."

"So we rot to death in the dungeons?"

"That's pretty much it." Sneeze shrugged.

Stoick tried to fall asleep, but he didn't manage to fall asleep until sunrise.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Constructive criticism is still needed. Absolutely no flaming, please or I'll get Roy Mustang, Toothless, Zuko, my own brother, and many other fire-wielding users!


	5. Deal with the Devil

Sorry, it took so long. This week has put lots of weight on me, writing an essay for English and attending my ARC club meeting.

Here it is! The bargain and the meeting between Hiccup and Astrid. The beginning lags a bit, I apologize.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Deal with the Devil

* * *

Hiccup moaned as the sun shines inside his room. His blanket fell lifelessly onto the floor as the boy sat up. Suddenly memories of the yesterday jolted him awake. He without delay woke up Toothless and prepared for the trip.

He found Ariel by the hearth asleep. Gently shaking the Terrible Terror, he awoke the little dragon. Ariel yawned, scratching her neck with one of her claws. "Ariel, let's go." Ariel glared at him. "I'll feed you fish later." Ariel crooned happily and nuzzled him. Toothless glowered at the display of affection.

When he went outside, his friends were already outside, mounts ready.

"Ready to go?" Dogsbreath patted Seaslug lightly.

"After I feed Toothless and Ariel, we'll go." Hiccup nodded as he led the two dragons to the back of the house.

Several minutes later, the dragon riders and their dragons were ready to go.

"Be careful." Gothi warned. "When you find them and take them home, we'll make sure they know where to go this time."

Hiccup smiled and rubbed Toothless' neck with a smile. "Come on, let's go find them, bud." Toothless grinned and took to the sky, the others flying behind him.

Ariel straight away takes off north and led the dragon riders to their destination.

* * *

"Are you certain this is the place, Ariel?" Snotlout asked the Terrible Terror again for the hundredth time. Ariel snorted and happily munches on some mackerel.

"Guys," Hiccup began as he pulled Toothless inside. "You can stay outside-."

"No." They chorused with narrowed eyes. "We decide we come with you and help you."

"Besides," Tuffnut punched Hiccup on the arm. "We're the First Dragon Riders, right? We stick together."

"Hard to believe you bullied me in the past." Hiccup huffed, pushing the massive doors open.

"Hey! We apologize!"

"Hello!" Hiccup called, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Do you think we could intrude?" Fishlegs tugged on his breeches. "I mean someone big and horrible could live here and could've-."

"Don't be negative, Fishlegs." Camicazi slapped Fishlegs' back. "We're Vikings. We have occupational hazards. Now let's go!"

* * *

Stoick groaned rolling onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and groggily stood up. He gazed out of the barred window and saw sunlight, sunlight of the outside world.

Sighing forlornly, he sat up and woke up his wife and children unaware his youngest son is inside the castle.

* * *

"So do we split up?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow incredulously.

"Snotlout, did you hit your head?" Hiccup remarked. "Oh yes we've been out here before and saw this castle thinking it's abandoned."

Toothless and the other dragons sniff the ground and immediately dash away.

"Hey!"

"Stormfly! Get back here!"

"Maybe they know caught my family's scent." Hiccup gestured them to follow. "Come on. Let's catch up to them."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Aka shouted fumingly. "You've should have never said a word!"

Kiiro rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me, drama king. I was trying to help."

* * *

Shiro watched in wonder as the new arrivals go after the dragons. He hopped away to the kitchen. "Big Sister! You wouldn't believe it! There are boys and girls!"

"Yes, Shiro. Those 'boys and girls' are caught last night." Momoiro sighed, picking up the teacup and put him inside a tub. "Now it's time for your bath."

"But-."

"Momoiro!"

The said teapot turned around to see her friend Arya, an elegant velvet music box. Dusting away behind her is Anita, Kiiro's lover, smiling broadly.

"What is it, Arya?"

Arya beamed gleefully. "There are boys and girls in the castle! Boys and girls I tell you!"

Anita swayed her featherdusting skirt happily. "You have to see them, Momoiro! One of them is good-looking too!"

Momoiro's mouth drop open in shock. The stupid countenance made the little teacup giggle. "Told you so!"

* * *

"You slack-jawed devil-minded son of a-."

"Horrorcow! Don't go in there!"

Instantly Aka and Kiiro stood still as a Gronckle paddled inside. The dragon took a whiff of the stiff humans-turned-enchanted-items and was about to lick them when Fishlegs shut the mouth.

"No, Horrorcow! What in Valhalla make you want to lick a candelabrum and a sundial! I thought you were a vegetarian!"

"Fishlegs," Hiccup looked inside the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, can you help me take Horrorcow into the halls?"

The brothers stare as the boys, girls, and the other dragons drag the Gronckle away from the room. Once the company was out, the brothers jumped down and ran to the doors, gawking as if they hadn't seen any youths in a long time.

"Did you just see that, Brother?" Kiiro excitedly whispered, a wide smile growing every second pass. "Boys are here!"

"Of course I see that, Little Brother." Sarcasm dripping from Aka's tone.

"One of those lads is bound to lift the spell!" Kiiro shouted, running after the Vikings.

* * *

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Camicazi, Snotlout, Dogsbreath, and the twins followed their dragons though the halls and into an underground doorway. Fishlegs stiffened when they entered the murky and damp dungeons.

"Dungeons… oh, how I hate their lavish stone beds…" Fishlegs mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, Fishlegs." Hiccup sighed. "They might be in-."

"Hiccup?" Valhallarama's voice echoed.

Hiccup's eyes widen and he immediately took a torch from the walls. He, his friends, and their dragons ran towards the cell where the Haddocks were held.

"Dad! Mom! Sneeze! Snicker!" Hiccup dropped to his knees, looking into the barred prison cell. "What happened!"

Stoick stared at his son and his friends then shooked her head. "No, you must leave at once! Take your mother and siblings away from this place and NEVER return!"

"Dad, what is wrong with you?" Hiccup frowned, placing a warm hand on his father's face. "This castle was empty when we went inside."

"No, you don't know what is in here!" Snicker shooked his head hastily. "YOU have to get out of here!"

"What is in here that make you so nervous?" Tuffnut asked the panicking Haddocks.

Fishlegs trembled when he saw an outline of a figure within the shadows. "Uh, guys…"

His friends took no notice of him as they tried to prod the family out of the cell and break the cell itself.

"Guys…"

"What is it?"

"Someone's here!"

The eyes of the Haddocks within the cell immediately widen and began shouted simultaneously. "Get out of here!"

"What is in this castle that made you tremble so?" Fishlegs couldn't help but ask.

"A-."

"Dragon."

Winds extinguish the fires in the dungeons, leaving them in the dark. Only a skylight is the only luminosity.

Hiccup stood up and looked around scared yet brave. "Show yourself!"

"I'm the mistress of this castle." The shadow replied.

Hiccup clenched his fists. He wouldn't let fear take over. He is a Viking. "Then why won't you let them go!"

"They trespass to my territory. Therefore they must be punished."

"But my father has a whole village to deal with! He's the chief of the Hairy Hooligans and my older sister is the next chief!" Hiccup protested.

"They are my prisoners and nothing is going to change my mind." the shadow said. "You do not worth my time."

Suddenly an insane idea popped into Hiccup's head. "Wait!"

The silhouette turned around in surprise as everyone stared at him dumbstruck. Hiccup took a deep breath and finally said. "Take me instead."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Everyone but the figure yelled at the top of their lungs horrified.

"You…" The figure gasped out not in laughter but in stun. "…would take their place?"

Hiccup nodded ignoring his friends and family's shouts of distress.

"If I did, would you let them go?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but on one condition."

Camicazi gulped and said. "On what condition?"

"Now why you're asking, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl!" Camicazi yelled. "I'm eighteen!"

"She's asking because if Hiccup is to stay here, then we are too." Ruffnut retorted.

"If you want to stay here, fine." The figure responded. "Now on you, promise you stay here…forever."

Hiccup frowned. "Come into the light."

"Why must I?"

"If I were to stay here," Hiccup crossed his arms. "I want to see the face of my captor."

"Promise me you won't scream."

"We won't scream." Hiccup said. "Vikings keep their promises, even to their captor."

Steadily a Deadly Nadder's legs climb forward and finally the body. Skullion's paws held in front as a wide maw fit onto a face that would've been the blend of many different dragons from a Boneknapper to a Monstrous Nightmare. Large imposing wings span three to five feet with a long spiky tail trailed behind.

Hiccup gasped in terror, but he did not scream. Fishlegs doubles backwards into Camicazi's arms. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Dogsbreath almost gagged at the sight of the hideous creature. The dragons' eyes grew as wide as the sun.

Hiccup step into the light and at last whispered. "You have my word."

Astríður tried to find disgust behind the emerald orbs. No, intrepid is clear. She felt budding despair and sympathy for the young Viking. Having lost her parents still hurt… yet she taking this boy's family. No, she must not think of her parents. "Done!"

She ripped the cell open and grabbed the Haddocks. Hiccup's legs gave way and he fell to the ground.

Sneeze wrapped her hands around her brother. "Don't do this, Hiccup! You've got a whole life ahead of you!"

Astríður seized her collar and dragged her away.

"Mom! Dad! Snicker! Sneeze! No!" Hiccup shouted. He wanted to run after them, to stop the Dragon from hurting his family.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup and his friends watched motionlessly as the Dragon disappeared with the former's family. Toothless purred, nuzzling his best friend on the cheek. A sad smile drew on Hiccup's visage as he scratches Toothless' neck. He walked over to the window and saw his family thrown into a wagon. The wagon set off immediately for the village as the Haddocks' scream pleas for Hiccup's safety.

I think, Hiccup thought burying his face into his knees, it's the best time to cry now.

His sobs rang through the dungeons as his friends tried to comfort him.

* * *

I forgot to add author's notes in my previous chapters, so here it is. I hope you like this chapter.

**Author Notes**

Astrid's Dragon form - Most people would've just chose a simple dragon, but I chose to mix the dragons. I know my description isn't sufficient, but it's still good enough.

Frida - I looked up Viking names and found Frida which means Beautiful. Most would think otherwise that she is ugly underneath, but you'll see later on in my story...

Alvin - Alvin is merely the name I use from Alvin the Treacherous. He is my own individual character and is no way related to Alvin the Treacherous...

Parents - I think the reason why Beast acts the way he was was possibly have been the loss of his parents. People used that reason already, but I thought it will be a crucial to this story.


	6. Guests

Another rushed chapter, yay... I hate this chapter.

If you watched BatB, you should recognize this as the Be Our Guest scene. No, there is no exuberant songs and grand festivity on my scene.

Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Guests

* * *

Kiiro watched as Astríður stomped to the dungeons. "Ah, Mistress Astrid-."

"What is it?" the Dragon hissed irritably. She has no time to deal with her servants right now. She must see her new prisoners, the first humans in seven years. Berk's town may be many distances away from the summer castle in which she is forced to imprison in, but none of the villagers ever came close to visiting the castle. For years, she wants someone to come and rescue her from this damn curse. However she heard that Berk's people are vain and narcissistic. She does not want to believe it at all. And now some of the villagers, the very same age as she is, are here.

Kiiro froze at the look his mistress giving him. He never talks back to Astrid in fear of her using her battle axe. No, he must not let fear get him. This is the chance; the chance the spell would be broken. "Mistress, do you think one of those lads might be the one? To break the spell?"

Astríður ignored her maitr'd as she marched down the stairs. She found her new prisoners in their cell with the redhead weeping by the casement with his friends crowding around him, obviously trying to console him. Hiccup, is it his name? The princess-turned-dragon reflected. Though she couldn't believe that he would sacrifice his own freedom, she admired his courage.

'Hiccup' look up finally and she recoiled when she saw bloodshot eyes and livid green eyes.

"Why did you sacrifice your freedom?"

"Have you ever heard of honor? In place of my family, I'll stay." He hissed. "And what are you doing here? You're satisfied. You wouldn't let me say good-bye…" Tears leaked at the corner of his eyes sliding down his cheeks as he turns away.

His friends glared at her as she spoke. "I am here to take you to your new room, I mean, rooms."

"W-what?" Camicazi gasped. "A-are y-you j-just playing?"

Hiccup looked back at the Dragon. "Are you letting me stay here in one of your _grand_ bedrooms? I am comfortable here, thank you." Astríður's eyebrow twitch as sarcasm seeps in his tone.

"Do you like to stay here in filthy jail cells?"

"No…"

"Then move it!"

Hiccup stood up, dusting off his tunic. "Hiccup, what are you going to do?" Snotlout asked his cousin worriedly.

"I don't know why she's doing this, but…" Hiccup put on his cloak comfortingly. "I think we should follow her."

"Okay, Hiccup." Dogsbreath frowned. "Okay."

They strolled out of the dungeons and saw the Dragon standing by waiting.

"What should we call you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Call me Dragon, nothing else." Astríður responded, turning away. "Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms."

Silence dominated the couple and the people behind them. Hiccup opened his mouth, but shut it and remained silent.

"Ask him for dinner." Kiiro whispered to Astríður.

"This is your new home for now on. You may come and go in the castle grounds but never OUT of the gate."

"Mistress, I believe you are being too harsh on the poor boy."

"Shut up." Astríður hissed. "There are rules in this palace and you must obey it whether you are dragon or human. You must NOT enter the West Wing."

"What's in the West-?"

"THAT'S FORBIDDEN!" Astríður snapped. Hiccup flinched and looked away, clutching his cloak laces.

After some wandering, they finally came to "The East Wing. Your rooms here are by your choice. You," she glared at Hiccup. "Come with me."

They walked where a pair of double doors ends at the hallway.

"You are joining me for dinner." Astríður said, gesturing the Viking clan heir into his new room. "AND THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" She viciously slammed the doors shut.

Hiccup angrily pounded the doors. "Y-you Monster!"

* * *

Several minutes later, his friends tentatively opened the door and saw Hiccup lying on his bed. Having already seen their own rooms, they surveyed Hiccup's opulent bedroom….rather large bedroom at that.

A four-poster single bed sits at the center with an elegant jade canopy hanging from the ceiling. Vast amount of pillows and beddings coated with a green dye covers the bed magnificently. Walls painted dark green creates a warm atmosphere as a desk and dressers made of redwood placed around the room. A vase of delicate white rose sat on the vanity desk on the far corner.

Hiccup glanced up at them and heaved a sigh. His friends sat down besides him, sitting in silence.

"Why did the Dragon allow us into one of these rooms in the first place?"

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Aka ogle at the pair of doors. "The mistress already installed them in one of the finest guestrooms."

"I believe we should just wing it." Kiiro shrugged. "I am going to see the Mistress for a while. Dear sister, mind if you go get them comfortable."

"Of course, brother." Momoiro replied as she took Shiro with her, jumping into a cart.

* * *

Suddenly a knock on the door started the dragons and the Hairy Hooligans. "We're here to serve you." A kind voice said from the other side.

Hiccup not wanting to be rude opened the doors and gasped when he saw no one.

"Down here."

Hiccup looked below to see a teapot, teacup, and a container of sugar. His jaws dropped as the silverware jumped inside.

"We apologize for the intrusion," Hiccup watched the teacup speak while pouring hot tea into the teacup. "But we are ordered to help you whenever we can and for dinner. I'm Momoiro and that teacup is Shiro."

The teacup hopped over to Hiccup who smiled and took it gratefully. "See I told you he was handsome!" the little teacup shouted.

"Now, Shiro," Momoiro sighed, "We know that already."

"T-this is impossible." Fishlegs step back and bump into a wardrobe.

"Watch where you're going." The wardrobe warned the scrawny librarian. Fishlegs groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "What is this place!"

"Well, you'll get use to it." The wardrobe sighed, sitting down next to Hiccup. "We've been stuck like this for ages I think. My name is Aoi."

"Come now, Shiro." Momoiro hopped away with Shiro. "Let them prepare for dinner."

"Of course!" Aoi gasped, standing up and opening up her closet doors gently, taking out a smooth tunic. "How about this? Mistress would definitely-." Aoi began to rambling.

"I'm not going to dinner." Hiccup promptly retorted.

Aoi stop babbling and stared at Hiccup. "You're not going to dinner! But you must! The mistress will-."

Aka strolled inside, ignoring the gasps. "Dinner…" He bowed gracefully for a sundial. "…is served."

* * *

"Where is he?" Astríður paced back and forth in the banquet hall. "He should've been here long ago!"

"Mistress, please." Momoiro pleaded. "That boy lost his freedom and his family all in one day. Let him and his friends get use to what is around here. I saw his shock when I came in."

"Well, he should get use to it already! He…" The Dragon sighed hopelessly. "…is so handsome… But look at me! I am so hideous that no one would even fall in love with me!"

"Well, we have to make those boys look past that." Momoiro sighed.

"Definitely." Kiiro smiled. "A romantic candlelight dinner. By midnight, you'll confess your love and poof!" Kiiro blew out a light for emphasis. "We'll be back to normal before you say 'Odin hates me'!"

Astríður glared at her maitr'd wrathfully. "Did you really have to say 'Odin hates me'? He totally hates me! There is no way he is letting me fall in love with someone as attractive as that heir! Even if he lets me have one of the ugliest men in the world, that man would never ever fall in love with me!"

A knock on the door snap the Dragon's head. She dust off dirt, but Aka came in instead slowly. Aka gulped and slowly announced.

"T-there had been issues regarding dinner, mistress-."

Astríður glowered at him. "Tell me… NOW! WHERE IS HE!"

"Well uh…" Aka cleared his throat yet the words won't come out. "They uh… they refused to come to dinner, mistress." Aka sighed.

"**WHAT!**"

Astríður threw open the doors and ran towards the East Wing, ignoring the protests of her servants. She angrily pounded on Hiccup's doors.

"Get out of there right now!" Astríður roared.

"No!" Hiccup huffed. "I'm not hungry!"

"You get your ass out here right now!" Astríður yelled at the door. "Or I'll knock down the door!"

"I don't think that is one of the ways one would win a Viking's heart." Kiiro mumbled to himself watching his mistress in vain tried to force the Vikings into coming out.

"No! I already said it!" Hiccup shouted bravely. "I'm not hungry! We're not hungry!"

"Fine then." Astríður said composed and suddenly roared. "Then starve to death!" She turned to her servants. "If he- they- refused to eat with me, they will not eat at all."

She stomped away, grumbling about impossible Vikings with management problems. Her servants sighed, knowing that their mistress would not break out on a promise.

"Kiiro, you are in charge on the look out." Aka groaned, rubbing his nose. Kiiro saluted humorously much to his older brother's annoyance. "Momoiro and I are going to the kitchen to tell the chef what has happened."

* * *

"You shouldn't have denied dinner." Snotlout chided as the Hairy Hooligans and their dragons sneaked out of their rooms.

"I know. I know."

They softly treaded through the halls, trying to find the kitchen.

Kiiro gasped at the sight of the open doorway and empty bedroom. "This is bad. Aka will positively kill me!"

"I cannot believe this!" The boiling chef, Louis shouted uproariously. "I prepared a feast! All that had gone down the drain! All for naught!"

"Calm down, Louis." Momoiro sighed. "I know you are just as stressed as we are. The first humans in years had finally come."

"Well, that boy that denied the Mistress' order is one fiery Viking." Aka said as he helped a goblet into its bath. "This is difficult with Mistress's low self-esteem and the guests' refusal to cooperate."

A knock on the kitchen entrance caught the enchanted objects off-guard. Hiccup and his friends peaked inside and gasped as they saw the enchanted items play.

"Oh, gosh!" Momoiro gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We're…"

"Hungry!" Dogsbreath fell to his knees pleadingly before the teacup. "We can't live without food!"

The house objects looked at each other and giggled as the Hairy Hooligans and their dragons facepalmed and groaned in embarrassment.

"Hungry, you say?" Kiiro strolled inside, ignoring Aka's glare. "Why, come this way and we'll serve you with the most greatest of dishes in the world."

"Why can't we just serve them skyr?" Aka protested.

"Skyrs won't fill their stomachs. A grand dinner will!" Kiiro shouted as he gestured the Hairy Hooligans and their dragons into the dining hall.

Once they were seated, dishes appeared before them. Toothless smacked his lips as a large plate of Icelandic cods placed in front of him.

"Come now," Momoiro smiled as she poured tea into Shiro. "Eat."

The Hairy Hooligans and their dragons did not need to be ordered; they are already eating the catering greedily.

"But Mistress will know!" Aka hissed to Kiiro as he kept bring in more food.

"They're starving, dear brother." Kiiro snapped. "We can't let them starve! They are our guests!"

"I wonder what's more we are going to see in this enchanted castle." Hiccup muttered under his breath. Every enchanted object froze in place.

"Did you tell them?" Aka shouted beginning to wrestle with his brother.

Camicazi rolled her eyes. "We figure it out for ourselves. We never saw magical objects just talking out of nowhere or a Dragon whom is a mix of all the dragons out there."

The brothers froze in place.

"Oh yeah!" Hiccup grinned mischievously. "We would like to have a tour, please." His friends caught the mischievous glint in his eyes and dread creep in their skin. Hiccup is the one for his insane ideas and they know when he has an idea, nothing is going to stop him. As much as they want to explore the castle, they should at least go to bed.

"Hiccup, we're tired." Tuffnut whined. "I ate so much I just want to go to sleep!"

"That's right!" Aka shouted. "Everyone, get to bed! Party's over!"

"I've bet you know everything about this castle." Hiccup grinned bending down to Aka's level. "Everything about its origin and its rooms."

Aka blushed furiously at the comment. "I don't know everything about the castle."

Kiiro moaned, slapping his forehead.

"Hiccup! We want sleep! Can't we have a tour tomorrow!"

* * *

I hope you like this rushed chapter. Reviewing is by your own choice. I need constructive criticisms! No flaming, please.

If you're wondering about Hiccup's family, you'll see in Chapter 7. There you'll see them, Alvin and Frida.


	7. The West Wing

You guys know what this scene is! No, there is no action.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. They belongs rightfully to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

The West Wing

* * *

"This castle was a summer castle built exclusively in Berk. According to the royal family, they love the snow. Yes, the royal family knew this is a summer castle called it the winter castle. They loved to stay here before the ice sets in and stay until winter's over." Aka rambled on and on about the history of the summer castle.

Hiccup curiously observed everything around him as his friends trailed behind him. Despite their fatigue, they are willing to tag along with Hiccup insuring his safety.

"This really is magnificent. No one said anything about a castle back at the village." Hiccup said.

"That because the castle is meant for the royal family and only the family itself. Visitors have to be invited."

"Is the Dragon a cursed princess or she was the one that ate whoever inhabited the palace?" Hiccup asked abruptly.

Aka and Kiiro fidgeted nervously. Hiccup was so close to the truth…

"Absolutely not, Hiccup." Kiiro chuckled. "The royal family hadn't come in this castle for over seven years! It's abandoned! We are merely enchanted objects…" Kiiro sighed. "And the Mistress is just a talking dragon…"

Love does not work, Kiiro thought, if they knew the curse. Those boys will utterly refuse to fall in love with her, losing our only chance.

As they began walking again, Hiccup's eyes caught on a pair of unclean staircase. Curiously he began to tread slowly towards it. His friends notice him walking away and up a staircase.

The brothers become aware of the fact their guests were not following them and turned around just in time to see them walk up the staircase.

"Don't go there!" The two humans-turned-objects blocked the path immediately.

"What's up there?" Tuffnut asked, craning his head to look farther.

"Nothing. There is most certainly nothing in there. Nothing interesting in the West Wing." Aka rambled. He gasped and place his hand on his mouth, eyes wide.

"The West Wing? I wonder what she's keeping up there." Hiccup walked over the enchanted objects. They once again blocked his path.

"The mistress would really like you to obey her wishes." Kiiro said hastily but they ignored him and continued their journey up the stairs.

"There are far more interesting places than the West Wing!" Aka shouted. "There are the gardens! The library!"

Hiccup's emerald eyes flew open wide and he turned to them. "Did you say library?"

The brothers sighed in relief. "Oh course! Mountains!"

"Cascades!"

The two brothers, technically arm in arm, took off with a smile on their faces.

Hiccup really wanted to follow them, but the mystery of the West Wing is just too much to resist.

Bit by bit they came closer to the West Wing.

"Do you think it is wise to do this? Sneaking into the West Wing? Dragon did forbid us to never enter this part of the castle." asked Fishlegs as he walked carefully up the stairs.

Hiccup didn't answer making Fishlegs' anxiety to thicken. What if they got caught?

They peeked into the quarters. No one was in sight so Dragon must have gone somewhere else. As quiet as they can, they tread softly trough the wreck of a room.

"Someone must be angry," said Ruffnut as she looked around.

"Do you think those furniture are actually once alive?" Hiccup thought out loud.

"Let's not think of such thing." Fishlegs advised nervously.

Hiccup noticed a large torn portrait of a girl. Walking towards it and shifting aside some rip papers, he saw a pair of dazzling blue eyes. Somehow those eyes look familiar…

That was when they noticed something incredible. Floating few inches from the table in a glass casing was a red rose, pure as if bloomed. This however isn't true for a petal fell from its blossom.

Inquisitive as Hiccup is, he took the cover off and tried to touch it much to his friends' horror.

"Hiccup! Are you crazy!" Everyone cried. Toothless and the other dragons snorted in alarm.

"Yes, are you crazy?" asked a silky voice from the shadows.

They froze and turned around to see the Dragon towering over them.

Astríður immediately grabbed the cover and shut the rose from their grasp. Hiccup gulped, "L-look w-we weren't t-trying to d-do anything…"

"Why are you here?" Astríður said. "I told you the West Wing was forbidden!"

"We're sorry!" Hiccup shouted, stepping backward. "We're very sorry!"

Just as they were about to run away, Astríður took hold of Hiccup's right arm and torn off the sleeve. The princess-turned-dragon's mouth dropped as Hiccup's eyes widen in fear. Toothless snarled, crouching for an attack.

Hiccup immediately ran off with his friends behind him. Toothless jumped after his friend, leaving the Dragon still in shock.

Hiccup gratefully took his cloak from one of the coat hanger's and put it on. "Toothless! Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"What!" Kiiro, Aka, and Momoiro shouted.

"We're sorry, but we can't stay here any longer!" Hiccup apologized, hopping on Toothless. "Again, we're sorry!"

With his friends, he was airborne and out of the castle. The siblings can only watch helplessly as their best chance to break the spell flew away.

* * *

"Hiccup, this is your entire fault! Your entire fault!" Snotlout yelled.

"I was just curious!" Hiccup shouted to his cousin as they flew through bleak winter's night.

"Well, your curiosity just nearly got us torn to shreds!"

Hiccup opened his mouth, but was cut off by a wolf's howl. "Oh Thor…"

* * *

Astríður gaped at the open door in which Hiccup left. She groaned, rubbing her forehead. Why did I have to rip his sleeve? The Dragon berated herself. The boy, he was almost touching her only salvation. One of the only available human men in the castle and he almost sealed her fate!

She sighed as she took the handheld mirror from the table. "Show me Hiccup."

Her reflection which lays inert disappears showing Hiccup and his friends lost in the mist.

"Wolves are coming! Wolves!" Snotlout and Dogsbreath wailed as their dragons scowled at them.

"Shut up!" Ruffnut roared. "We are twenty feet off the ground! There's no way those wolves could get us this way… maybe..."

Astríður sighed at the look on Hiccup's face. Despite his strong and courageous face, there is a hint of fear in his emerald eyes.

She kneeled down and expanded her wings, ready to take flight. She flew off to 'save' the Vikings.

* * *

"What are we doing now?" Fishlegs asked.

"How about that light over there?" Tuffnut pointed to a light at the far corner. "Maybe people are there."

"Alright."

They flew closer to the glow and gasped in horror when they saw wolves snoozing around the fire. Around the wolves are empty packages of rations.

"Slowly…" Hiccup whispered to Toothless as they gradually rise.

Fishlegs suddenly sneezed. Everyone glared at him and slowly turn around to see the wolves waking.

The wolves snarled and looked ready to pounce.

"Run!"

The Hairy Hooligans immediately took off flying with the wolves at their rear.

"Gods, we forget to bring any weapons with us! Dammit!" Camicazi yelled.

Once they were in the sky, they sighed relieved.

"Stupid idiots!"

They turned to see the Dragon soaring towards them. "You all are going back and I don't care about your protests. You are going back!"

After many objections, they gave up and followed the Dragon.

"How did you find us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Easy. Your smell, for Thor's sake!" Astríður hissed. Fishlegs shied away from her.

"Aka," Astríður called the moment they arrived into the castle. "I want the baths ready."

"Yes, mistress." The sundial bowed and ran away, his face still held the shock that his mistress found and helped the Vikings.

The Dragon sighed and gestured them up the stairs. "Aka will be preparing your baths in your rooms. So go."

"I really don't know what to say." Hiccup says. "I thought you were ready to rip us to shreds."

"I wasn't." Astríður huffed. "The scrape I made was unintentional, an accident. I want to apologize but you ran away."

"I thought you were a brutal monster who doesn't care about anyone."

"Hey!" the princess-turned-dragon sighed, rubbing her forehead. "From now on, dare I say it, you are now our guests."

"Really? Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"Maybe because of something or I am taking too much lessons from Aoi." Astríður groaned. "Just go. I want to figure that out myself." The Dragon walked away, grumbling what made her like this.

"Hey, Dragon!"

She turned around and saw Hiccup smiling at her. She blushed but quickly shook it off.

"What is your name?"

"Uh?" She and his friends stared at him like he went crazy.

"Hiccup, she told us that her name was Dragon!"

"Astrid."

That response causes everyone to stop and turn to her. Astríður repeated her name. "Astrid."

"Astrid, huh?" Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, Astrid, for helping us."

Astríður watched her new guests sauntered away to their rooms.

"That Dragon's name is Astrid! Ironic!"

She groaned, massaging her forehead. "I'm never going to live this down."

* * *

Hiccup smiled, relaxing in his bath. Everything must have been a dream. Astrid, Hiccup thought, maybe she's not so bad after all. Maybe she's just angry about something.

Feeling the need to sleep, the young Viking took the towel from one of the household objects and clothed himself into green night clothes and fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is when you'll finally see Hiccup's family, Alvin, and Frida. Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames!

By the way, starting this week, I'm being put in writer's block. I have to complete my English essay and write a book report...in detail. English class is turning into brutal torture!


	8. The Deal

Sorry for the long wait, I was busy. This is the point where the story deviates partially to BatB.

Gaston is not in this story. Alvin and Frida is playing that role.

Once again, my story is a RETELLING of BatB. There are parts that are nothing like the Disney film. Like this chapter for example.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

The Deal

* * *

Fríða groaned tossing and turning, trying to sleep. Hiccup's rejection echoed through her head. She was the best! He is the best! Both in the same league! Why can't he see they are made for each other!

She stood up from her bed and walked over to a portrait of a beautiful woman hanging on a wooden frame. "Mom, I wish you could help me. You said I deserved the best! The best for me!"

_Flashback_

"_Fríða, could you come here?" Della called for her eight-year old daughter. "I have something to tell you."_

"_Yes, Mom?"_

_Della smiled as she took Fríða's hands. "Fríða, you know you are the best, right?"_

"_Of course! I'm the best fighter in the village!"_

"_Fríða, you deserve the best. The best that you think that you deserve. Remember the best is not always the obvious." Della kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Fríða."_

"_I love you too, Mom."_

_End Flashback_

She hugged the framed picture close to her heart. "Mom… Why you have to die… You don't deserve your death…"

The door pushes opened revealing a disheveled father. "Fríða? Good, you're up. Stoick is calling for a meeting NOW!" He slammed the door shut, leaving his daughter in the dark.

* * *

The moment Stoick and his family got back to the village, Stoick ordered a gathering at the Meade Hall. They want to rescue Hiccup and will do anything to protect him. They will not go begging the entire village to rescue Hiccup. They must certainly not.

"Why you have to call a meeting now?" a Viking yawned. "I was having a good dream."

"Yes, about another woman." The Viking's wife snapped.

"Silence all of you!" Stoick yelled. "What I'm telling you is unbelievable, but I want to get a rescue party and go to that damn castle!"

Immediately everyone in the Meade Hall silenced eyes wide. "You don't mean _that_ castle, right?" Stoick's youngest brother Baggybum trembled. "The castle in Berk and rumored to house a powerful dragon!"

"It's true!" Snicker blurted it out. "We were prisoners until Hiccup and his friends came in and rescue us!"

"That dragon doesn't even exist." Alvin said, pushing his way through the crowd, dragging his daughter along. "It's a myth to scare us."

As the villagers agreed amongst themselves, Alvin turned around and shouted. "That castle hadn't been used in seven years! The former mistress, Princess Astrid and her slaves left the castle!"

"Now see here, Alvin." Valhallarama pushed her husband aside. "We saw the monster! That monster is holding Hiccup, Snotlout, Dogsbreath, the Thorston twins, Camicazi, and Fishlegs captive! We have to rescue them!"

"You mean them too?" Spitelout, Stoick's other brother, gasped.

"Excitement after the hunt is the blame of your figment of the imagination." Alvin shooked his head. "Spitelout, don't believe such nonsense." Spitelout was about to open his mouth, but his wife glowered at him shutting him up.

Fríða nodded in accord, ignoring the Haddock Siblings' glares.

"You have to believe us." Sneeze insisted.

Alvin's eyes went wide, realizing the Haddocks will do anything to save their son. He smirked as a plan formulated in his head.

"Fine." Alvin said, standing straight and tall. "If you want the village to rescue your son and his friends, bring back an item that belongs to the monster. A hair will do fine. If you managed to do that, you could save them as well. If you do not bring the hair back a week before the ice sets in, you renounced your position as chief of the Hairy Hooligans and hands the title to _me_."

"Daddy, what about-."

"I'm getting to that, darling." Alvin smirked. "And if you happened to save Hiccup and his friends, Hiccup will marry my daughter. Do we have a deal?"

"Dad, don't accept." Sneeze snarled, suspicious of Alvin and the deal. "I found this deal fishy."

"This is the only way we could get them to help us." Stoick whispered. "I would do anything for Hiccup." He lifted his head and met Alvin eye-to-eye. "I accept the deal."

"Done! Now run along now." Alvin grinned as he walked away.

The crowd grumbled as they headed home.

Baggybum bent down next to his older brother. "Stoick…"

"Let's go." Stoick said walking to the doors. "Hiccup is waiting for us."

"Wait for us!"

* * *

"Dad." Fríða looked over to her father. "Why you want to be chief?"

"I want to be chief because I make a better one." Alvin growled. "Stoick is a rancorous leader and he nearly sent everyone to their deaths two years ago. I would like you to go sleep now."

Fríða frowned, knowing something is hidden inside Alvin. Respecting her father's wishes, she went to bed.

Alvin watched his daughter left the room and smirked cruelly. "That girl, does she really think I am only doing this for her happiness? Foolish girl, she is just a pawn to my plan."

He blew out the fires within the household and went to bed, cackling wickedly.

* * *

Stoick, his family and his friends prepared their trip hurriedly. Stoick's brothers, the Thorstons, and Ingermans refuse to let Stoick and his family go alone. Stoick didn't want them to come along in fear the monster will come and get them.

"Our child is with Hiccup." Spitelout's wife shouted.

After whacks and threatening, Stoick comply to their wishes.

"Do we have everything?" Valhallarama shouted, pulling her sack on her back.

"Yes."

Snicker clenched her Thor's Hammer lucky charm. "We'll rescue you guys. We'll rescue you."

"Snicker, hurry up!"

"Coming!"

Snicker ran out of the house and joined his family and friends, unaware of what is happening in the castle.

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter. I apologize for its shortness. I believe in quality not quantity.

This is my Christmas present for you all and I maybe can write the next chapter by New Year's.


	9. Something There

I apologize for the delay. I've been working on the other projects. My other projects are in my profile. I haven't uploaded those yet, but I'm planning to.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and only them.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Something There

* * *

"Come on!" Hiccup pleaded as he tried to drag Astrid out of the palace. "I want you-."

"There is no way in Hel am I going out there!"

"Please." Hiccup looked into her eyes, his own eyes determined and stubborn. Astrid groaned, waving her wings in exasperation.

"Fine!" Astrid grudgingly agreed.

Curious about their departure, Hiccup's friends and Astrid's servants followed them into the back of the castle.

"What are they doing?" Dogsbreath whispered.

"Let's see."

Hiccup took a fish on a basket and handed to Astrid. "Astrid, I want you to stay here and DO NOT leave. I'm going to get Toothless, alright?"

Astrid nodded as Hiccup left the room. She sighed, clutching the fish to her chest as she sat down. What the Hel is wrong with her? Ever since she 'saved' them, she began acting oddly around Hiccup. What did he do to her?

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup smiled, strolling inside with Toothless. Toothless snarled at her. He obviously hadn't forgiven her.

He glanced over at Astrid and said. "Give the fish to him."

"What!"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Give the fish to Toothless."

Astrid gulped, tentatively holding out the fish. Toothless carefully crawled forward, attracted to the scent, opening his maw.

"No teeth…" Astrid frowned. "I could've sworn you have teeth."

Immediately Toothless' teeth retracted and snapped the fish right out of Astrid's hands. Toothless licked his mouth satisfied. Taking notice of Astrid, he cornered her on the wall and spat half of the fish out. Disgust crossed Astrid's features.

"What I have to do now?" The Dragon glanced over at Hiccup.

"Eat it."

"What!"

"You have my sympathies." Hiccup patted her wing gently. "I've done the same two years ago. Just eat it."

Astrid looked down at the regurgitated fish. I'm going to skip lunch for sure; Astrid reluctantly took a bite and tried not to vomit, fearing offending the Night Fury. She shuddered, feeling the slime in her throat.

The pleased Night Fury nuzzled his friend and brought forward the saddle. Hiccup smiled and scratches the part of the neck where Toothless loves most. He looked over at Astrid and asked, smiling. "Can I take Toothless out for a spin? Toothless is itching for the sky."

"S-sure."

Hiccup strapped the saddle on Toothless and put on his riding gear. "Don't worry, I won't leave." He assured her as he took flight.

Astrid watched Hiccup fly around the castle, whooping in joy. "What is wrong with me?"

* * *

"You mean she's taking him to the library?" Kiiro gasped at Momoiro. The teapot nodded.

"She want me what Hiccup likes." Momoiro said just as shocked. "When I replied books, she just ran out of the kitchen. I found her dragging Hiccup away to the hall leading to the library."

"Then by midnight she confesses her love and bam! We're back to normal!"

"No one falls in love as fast as you do." Aka mumbled.

"True." Momoiro said. "It takes time for love to develop."

"But do you think that would work?" Aka asked doubtfully. "I mean it is usually the _boy_ that impresses the _girl_ not the _girl_ impresses the _boy_."

"So how you know of this?"

"Because I am the one who tried to woo women with flowers."

"So that's why you never got a lover." Anita sniffed.

"Take that back!"

"Everyone quiet!" Kiiro shouted, annoyed. "Look we have to wait. Wait."

"You know this isn't what I expect you to do." Aka raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You are the one, the _one_, to mess a love life."

"I do not!"

The brothers began arguing as Anita and Momoiro watched the pair brawl.

"So what do we do now, Momoiro?" Anita asked.

"Love is a strange emotion." Momoiro smiled. "We'll wait."

* * *

Hiccup felt wary as he and Astrid trek down the halls. The halls unlike the side he almost always sees in the palace was much cleaner and brighter. "Um…Dragon, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Hiccup." Astrid guided the boy to a pair of beige double doors. "Hiccup, I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?" Confusion grew on the russet-haired boy's face.

"As I said before, you'll see." Astrid smiled. Hiccup just stared at her and promptly closed his eyes.

Astrid opened the doors and guided the boy inside the dark room. She ran to the red drape curtains and opened them. Hiccup winced at the sudden light, but made no notion to open his eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes! Yes, you can!"

Hiccup opened his green eyes and the eyes widen at the sight of the books around him. Cascades of books held onto every shelf, assorted titles lining the spines. Ladders and staircases led to each shelf and floor.

"I can't believe it!" Hiccup shouted, running over to a shelf taking a book, "I never seen so many books in my life!"

"Do you like it?" Astrid asked.

"It's wonderful!" Hiccup ran over to Astrid, hugging her.

"It's yours." Astrid smiled toothily. Hiccup flushed brightly. "But this is your library!"

"It's now yours." Astrid took Hiccup's deft hands in hers.

Hiccup laughed, a small smile curving his lips.

At the door, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Dogsbreath, the Thorston Twins, Camicazi, the dragons, Kiiro, Aka, and Momoiro watch the scene with a smile.

"They are falling in love, are they?" Kiiro asked feeling excited the passing minute.

"Slowly but surely, brother," Momoiro sighed sarcastically.

"Come on; let's get a bite to eat." Camicazi gestured for the others to follow her. "I'm starving!"

"AH! The Saga of Grimbeard the Ghastly!" Hiccup smiled. "I wanted to read this again!" A smirk curved his lips as he glanced over at Astrid. "Why don't you read this, Astrid?"

"What? No!" Astrid shouted, pushing the book into his hands. "I don't want to!"

"Please!"

"No! No!"

Hiccup sighed, knowing that Astrid can be just as stubborn as he is. "How about I read this to you?"

Astrid gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

"You don't want to read so I can read to _you_."

"No! No! I rather train with my axe!"

Hiccup only raised an eyebrow; apparently he won't back away from his decision.

"Fine."

And so Hiccup began to read the tale of Grimbeard the Ghastly. Astrid couldn't help but feel Hiccup's joy when he read the book aloud. The stronger his voice, the more she fell into the story.

"Soon after Grimbeard retrieve his treasure, he mysteriously disappeared-."

"Where did he disappear to?" Astrid asked excitedly. "Do you know where?"

"I sort of do." Hiccup sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Not trying to sound superior or anything but it is a fact that Grimbeard the Ghastly is my great-great grandfather."

"Really, then it must been great for you to have a remarkable hero as a grandfather."

"That what I thought when I was young." Hiccup smiled.

"I never thought stories would break me away from reality." Astrid sighed. "I always tried to forget the world through solitary. For years, I've been avoided because of my 'beastly' behavior."

"I know how you feel." Hiccup said, smiling slightly. "I've been shunned for sixteen years of my life because of my oddities and the fact I'll never become the perfect Viking."

"But how can you not be the perfect-." Hiccup put up his hand to stop her.

"I was a scrawny toothpick back then." Hiccup explained. "I'm inept with weapons and was teased and bullied because I am not a typical Viking." A small smile lit up his features. "We have more things in common than I thought."

"When I first look at you, you look like the perfect Viking that's all." Astrid responded. "You have a loving family and friends."

"I wasn't all like that." Hiccup chuckled.

As they converse, learning more about each other, Momoiro came in with tea. They did not take notice of her as she pour tea into their cups.

"Do you know how to dance?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

Hiccup immediately shooked his head and looked away.

"You do know how to dance."

"But look at my left leg." Hiccup sighed gesturing to his prosthetic. "I always love to dance with my mother and siblings. I've gave up dancing right after I lost my leg."

Astrid pondered about this and grinned playfully as a plan formulated in her head. "Meet me after dinner tonight in the ballroom."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Astrid ran off leaving a confused Viking.

Toothless huffed, nuzzling his friend on the cheek. "Toothless, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll spend time with you tomorrow!" He glanced at the open door. "I wonder…"

* * *

Right after dinner, Hiccup went to the ballroom. His eyes looked ready to pop out for before him is an opulent ballroom that he thought he would read in books.

"Good, you're here." Astrid clapped her paws. "I thought you would not come."

Hiccup crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay, I know you would come." Astrid sighed. "Now I'm going to rekindle your love for dance."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup gasped bewildered.

"Don't look at me like that." Astrid frowned. "Now let's get to it!"

Throughout the course, Astrid helped the reluctant Viking.

His legs wobbled and gave away hitting the marble floor. Hiccup sighed as Astrid helped him up. "I told you I can't dance again."

"Did you give up on flying on that Night Fury?" Astrid countered.

"W-what? No!"

"Did you give up on your family? Or your people?"

Hiccup frowned and crossed his arms. "Never!"

Astrid smiled and took his hands in her paws. "Then shall we dance?"

Hiccup returned the smile and nodded.

For the rest of the night, footsteps and music immersed the castle.

* * *

I tried to develop the love between Hiccup and Astrid. Key word: _tried_. I hope you like this chapter. No flames and constructive criticisms is allowed.

**Author Notes**

Dance: This isn't the actual ballroom scene, that's in the next chapter. This is my observation from Beast's hesitation to dance with Belle. I thought I can develop that love from that hesitation.


	10. Tale as Old as Time

I know people anticipated the ballroom scene. I tried to make it as believable as possible but in the end it ended horribly.

Disclaimer: KaoruSailorZ only owns her OCs.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Tale as Old as Time

* * *

From then on forward, Hiccup and Astrid go to the ballroom and dance. Each day, the love of dance within Hiccup rekindles as he continues to dance.

When Hiccup suggested a private ball, Astrid strongly opposed. To make matters worse, her servants overheard.

Which is why Astrid is in her chamber getting ready.

Astrid never felt so nervous in her life. She attended parties and anything related with balls before but she never acted this way.

Arya and Anita helped her pick her dress and prepare her for the night.

Astrid stared at herself in the mirror. The gown she's wearing, in her opinion, is extremely wretched. Her eyes narrowed when Anita put on a patch of hay on her head.

Arya chuckled nervously. "Anita, I don't think-."

"Are you girls done?" Kiiro's voice shouted.

"Yes, we are!"

When Kiiro walked in, his eyes fell to the patch of hay on his mistress's head. "You… you… look so…"

"Stupid." Astrid deadpanned.

"Not the right word I wanted." Kiiro sniggered. He sighed and said. "Listen here, Mistress Astrid, tonight is the big night. You must be beautiful to impress the boy not to have him laugh uproariously." Astrid glared at him but he ignored it. "You care about the boy, don't you?"

"Well…" Astrid looked away from her matr'd's gaze.

Kiiro sighed and before he can say anything else, Aka strolled in smiling crazily.

"Your gentleman awaits, mistress." Aka bow with gusto.

"Come on now!" Kiiro said gesturing her to the door. "We mustn't be late! Anyway, Anita love, would you please take off that hay patch on her head?"

* * *

"Where's Hiccup?" Camicazi asked her lavender gown floating behind her.

"I believe he is still dressing." Fishlegs said pulling on his collar.

"Well, he better not be late." Snotlout pouted. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

As they and their dragons waited, they could hear a soft romantic melody rang through the foyer. Two household objects played a lyre and a tinwhistle respectively in the corner.

Hiccup walked down the stairs leading to the foyer. He is clad handsomely in a regal black outfit with the tail that resembles a Night Fury's tailfin. His hair is neatly combed, his bangs moved to the side to reveal his emerald green eyes.

Astrid's jaw dropped at the sight of the handsome Viking. Somebody kill her. Now.

Kiiro enough of her kicked her on the tush causing her to fall down the stairs unceremoniously and in front of Hiccup. Hiccup giggled as she stood up rubbing her head.

Astrid was dressed in a blue ball gown. The designs on her dress were scales of Deadly Nadders.

"You look beautiful." Hiccup complimented.

Astrid gulped and said. "And you look handsome."

The couple bowed and took the other's arm. The others watched this with a smile.

"So how the ball is to your liking?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup walked into the dining room.

Hiccup smiled, sipping his tea. "All I suggested is a small private party not a large ball."

"That's my servants. They always want to make a ball grand for one even if there will be a pair to enjoy."

Hiccup burst out in laughter as fine cuisines came in. Snotlout and Dogsbreath rubbed their knuckles in anticipation as the dishes laid themselves on the long table.

Toothless and the other dragons happily munched on the fishes they were given.

Placing his spoon on his empty bowl, Hiccup stood up and took Astrid by the hands. "Dance with me?"

Astrid's eyes looked ready to pop out of her sockets. "T-there is no w-way I am going to dance in front of everyone!"

"Dance with him." Aka and Kiiro whispered as they casually strolled past her.

Astrid gulped as Hiccup took her to the ballroom. Astrid dearly wants to kill herself.

Hiccup put a hand on her waist as she took his free hand. Hiccup smiled at her as he led the dance.

"Now how the ball is is to your liking?" Hiccup asked.

Left. Right. Spin.

"Normally I don't enjoy parties at all." Astrid sighed.

Left. Spin.

"I don't enjoy the parties back at home either." Hiccup said. "I usually ignored."

Spin. Right. Left. Right.

"Can't you believe how well the ball is going?" Aka grinned. "Yours truly is the one who organized-."

Anita rolled her eyes. "Did you forget that Hiccup was the one who suggested it and the Mistress gave permission?"

"Of course not." Aka huffed. "But I mean about-."

"Enough of your rambling, Brother." Kiiro said. "Did you see the look in her eyes?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, smiling as well. The eyes of their mistress are almost that of a lovesick puppy.

Aka frowned. "But isn't Mistress supposed to fall in love not to know she is in love?"

Kiiro pondered and said. "Before the ball, she looked away when I asked if she cared for the boy."

"The Mistress locked up her emotions." Momoiro said. "It will be difficult if we try to prod her to confess her love."

They glanced over at the dancing couple, dragon and human, dancing in each other's arms.

"We'll wait then." Momoiro sighed. "We let them fall in love by themselves. We merely help from the sidelines."

Kiiro silently command all the candle lights in the ballroom to dim, softening the room atmosphere as the couple continued to waltz.

Everyone smiled as Hiccup and the princess stopped dancing and left the ballroom.

"Get to bed." Momoiro turned to Hiccup's friends. "It's midnight. Everyone needs their sleep, don't they?"

"But I want to stay up more." Tuffnut and Ruffnut whined.

Momoiro glared at them.

"Okay, we're going to bed now!" the twins chirped running to their rooms. Their friends and dragons chuckled as they followed them.

* * *

In the meantime outside, Astrid led Hiccup to the rose gardens. Hiccup gently picked a red rose and nuzzled it. Astrid smiled as she guides him to the bench where they sat in absolute peace.

"Uhhh…Hiccup…" Astrid tried to say. Hiccup's wide emerald eyes looked up and into her sapphire eyes.

"Yes, Astrid?"

"D-do you like here?" asked Astrid as quick as lightning.

Hiccup looked at the rose, smiling softly, "Everything here seems out of a fairytale. It's not like I don't like it. I really do like it here… Oh Thor!"

"What is it?"

"My family! I can't believe I forgot about them!" Hiccup said standing up and paced around panicking, "Mom! Dad! Sneeze! Snicker! I can't believe I forgot about them! While I here living the life of luxury, they are rotting down at the village! I can't believe this! Some heir I am!"

"You want to see them?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, I really do, but I can't really. I mean who can see them from such far distance."

"Come with me." Astrid took his hand and dragged him back into the castle, ignoring the many looks from her servants.

Hiccup glimpsed around the West Wing in both surprise and fear. He then glances at the broken furniture uneasily. Knowing what he is thinking, Astrid said reassuringly, "Those were never alive."

Hiccup just looked at her skeptical as Astrid picked up the magic handheld mirror and handed to him, "This is an enchanted mirror."

"Is it alive?" the Viking asked, hesitantly taking the mirror.

"No," was her straightforward response. If that mirror had been alive and watched her every move and knew what she wanted to see, she would be mortified. "It's magic in a different way. Not only it shows your face, but also whatever you requests."

Hiccup stared at the mirror and said, "I would like to see my family, please."

What the mirror shows shocks him. His reflection which lay quiescent in the glass of the mirror began to fade away and replaced with an entirely new image.

Captured in the frame could be a scene from a nightmare. His family and their friends were currently venturing through a snowstorm; his family especially is deeply ill by the looks of red cheeks.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"My family! They're out somewhere in a snowstorm! They're sick! What to do! What to do!" Hiccup fretted as he watches the horrifying image.

"Go."

"What?" Hiccup looked up surprised.

"Go to them." Astrid managed to say. "I am not kicking you out. Go to them. They need you."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Y-you mean…"

"Yes, now go."

Hiccup nodded and was about to hurried away, but realized he is still holding the mirror and about to hand it back when Astrid raised her hand, "No, take it. Take it and… remember us" _Me_. "from the castle."

Hiccup let a small smile curve his lips and hugged her, "Thank you, Astrid." He ran away to tell his friends.

* * *

Outside, Hiccup climbed onto the saddle he set on Toothless, nodding to his friends as they prepare to take flight. Hiccup held the mirror in his hands and looked up to the outline of Dragon.

"Come on, let's go." Fishlegs said, struggling to keep Horrorcow still.

They flew away hearing a despairing cry from the West Wing.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. No flames and constructive criticisms is allowed.


	11. For Peace and Riches

I know the lot of you are waiting for the climax. I've been trying to balance my martial arts sessions with this.

Disclaimer: KaoruSailorZ does not own the BatB plot nor the characters involved making this story. She only owns her OCs.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

For Peace and Riches

* * *

"So, Mistress." Kiiro asked leaping inside the West Wing. "How did it go?" His smile faded when a thought hits his mind. "And why did Hiccup and his pals suddenly leave?"

"I-I released them."

"Jolly good." Aka chortled. His eyes went wide finally registering his mistress's sentence.

"You what!" The brothers yelped.

"But why?"

Astrid gazed at the wilting rose and then out the balcony. "Leave."

"O-okay." The wide-eyed brothers stepped out, their minds filled with thoughts. They took off running to tell the others.

* * *

With the guide of the magic mirror, Hiccup and his friends found their family lying on the ground close to the island's border.

"The gods," Dogsbreath said trying to lift the oversized Stoick the Vast. "What are they doing out here?"

"Hurry!" Hiccup shouted placing a hand on his sister's forehead. "They're developing a fever!"

They flew home to their village and took them to the Haddock Elders' infirmary.

* * *

"Dad, are you sure they are here now?" A certain Averysson daughter asked.

"Fríða," Alvin sighed. "Your chance is still here to get Hiccup."

"Dad, you do realize it's their deadline, right?" The huntress said raising an eyebrow. "What if they did not manage to rescue Hiccup? Or even retrieve the lock of hair?"

"Of course."

Alvin knocked on the doors to the Haddocks' household. Nobody answered. He knocked again. Yet again no answer.

He shrugged. "Then they might be in the Haddock Elders' house."

* * *

His vision is all a blur. Trying to clear his vision, Stoick lift his upper body upward.

"Whoa now, Dad." Hiccup's voice called.

Stoick's eyes opened wide at the sound of his son's voice. "Hiccup!"

"Yes it's me." Hiccup said as everyone else turned to the boy.

"Hiccup." Sneeze said groggily. "I must be dreaming. No way could you've escaped from the monster."

"Sneeze, I'm here." Hiccup said. "And I didn't escape neither did the others. We were released."

"You mean that terrible monster." Spitelout gasped.

"Don't call her a monster." Hiccup snapped then his emerald orbs softened. "She changed."

"Changed?"

Camicazi frowned. "May I ask why on earth you guys never mention the castle in the first place? The servants said it was abandoned by the royal family."

Big-Boobied Bertha, Camicazi's mother sighed. "That was thought to be true. The royal family always loves to come to this island's castle to stay for the winter. One day, the Princess Astrid and her servants came to live in the castle. Two years later, when a brave young man tried to go into the castle, he never came back. But he did, he spoke a hideous dragon, a 'monster', with claws of a Skullion and a face that is the blend of dragons. The dragons nearly killed him if it wasn't for the fact the dragon's servants intervene and let him go. He brought back a hair or a scale at the least. He said he took the scale when the monster left him outside, scales around him. The Vikings thought he was now insane because it looked like a plain dragon scale."

"He was sent away, banished, from Berk." Gothi continued. "The villagers became scared of what had thought to have hidden inside the now abandoned castle. They believed that sort of dragon do live there because a team of huntsmen saw that monster in the woods, hunting. They brought back the same scales left in their midst. The villagers feared the fact that monster they dubbed it would hunt them and only hunt for food. No one ever hunts for excitement until now…"

Hiccup frowned. "So that's why Astrid felt rejected. Her only 'friends' are her own servants."

"What do you mean, Hiccup?" A familiar voice said. "Astrid has many friends."

"Shiro?"

The said teacup jumped out of Hiccup's satchel. "Hi, Hiccup!"

"W-what are you doing here?"

Shiro jumped into Hiccup's hands and with sad eyes asked. "Why did you leave?"

"Astrid let me go, Shiro." Hiccup replied. "I have to rescue my family and friends because they were sick. Speaking of your family, do they know you're with me?"

"I left a note. Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

* * *

"**SHIRO!**" Momoiro's deafening yell echoed throughout the castle.

"Sister, don't do anything rash." Her siblings embraced themselves in the corner, not wanting be caught in Momoiro's rage.

"Do you think I would like to have my baby brother out there!"

"He's with Hiccup." Kiiro sighed. "And I thought he is the one to break the spell."

Everyone within the range flinched. Momoiro sighed despairingly. "That's right. The mistress sacrificed her own love, sealing our fate."

"Now sister, let's not think of that." Kiiro shouted. "There is still hope… I think."

"What do you mean!" Aka yelled.

"Shiro is with Hiccup! Hiccup can come back!"

"But we don't know _when_ they will come back! You saw the rose, right? The rose only has a few more petals left!"

"Listen here, Brother," Kiiro yelled. "They will come back!"

Once again, the brothers started an argument as everyone watch on in irritation.

"Stop it, you idiots!" Momoiro shouted at last. "I don't care if you stop me or not! I am going out to the village!"

With those words, the teapot hopped away leaving everyone gaping.

"Sister! Don't be rash!"

* * *

"Anyways, what were you doing out there!" Snotlout shouted at his parents. "You could've died!"

"We were trying to save you!"

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Hiccup heaved a sigh. "I'll go get it."

Hiccup opened the door and met head to head with Alvin and his daughter. Alvin grinned when he saw Hiccup. "Ah, Hiccup, you came back. Are your family back?"

The said dragon rider crossed his arms. "Yes, why?"

"Who is it?" Stoick looked out of the room and gasped. "Alvin…"

"Remember the deal, Stoick the Vast." Alvin said, his grin turning into a Cheshire Cat. "Where is the hair?"

"Listen to me, Alvin." Stoick said approaching the other Viking. "We fell sick and collapse in the middle of the woods. We traveled for weeks and couldn't find the castle. Either the map didn't work or we don't have dragons."

"Nonsense." Alvin sniffed. "You are lying."

"How can he be lying when we found them!" Fishlegs shouted. Alvin glared at the diminutive young man. Fishlegs shrink under his gaze.

"Now as I was saying," Alvin smirked. "The deal; Hiccup marries my daughter."

"What?" Hiccup gasped and turned to his father. "Dad, what's going on? What does this mean?"

"Hiccup," Stoick placed his hands on his son's shoulder. "We promised your hand in marriage…right after you bargained with the Dragon."

"W-why?"

"It's part of Alvin's deal."

"You mean you didn't think through his deal?"

"We'll do anything for you." Valhallarama said.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Alvin who grinned. "But you forgot one part of the deal. Bring back a lock of hair. Of that monster. Or you'll hand the chief title to me."

"Now see here." Valhallarama shouted.

"Enough, woman." Alvin snarled. "Show me."

"That's it!" Hiccup took off to the other room and brought back a handheld mirror. "I'll show you that Astrid exists! But I won't marry your daughter! Even if I am in my deathbed!"

"Then show it to the village." Fríða opened the door revealing the entire village. Hiccup's eyes widen but it did not relinquish his determination.

"I know you fear the dragon living in the castle." Hiccup finally spoke to the villagers. "But you misunderstood. That dragon is not what you think. Please understand and watch." His reflection lay still as he commanded. "Show me Astrid, the Dragon."

The mirror lies in inert movement until strange wisps of light set aside the clear empty glass revealing a gruesome dragon, roaring monstrously. The very same dragon that the villagers fear.

"A horrible monster!"

"A fiend!"

"No! No!" shouted Hiccup shaking his head, "this is not a monster. She is kind, gentle, sweet." Hiccup smiled softly at the miserable dragon in the mirror. "She's my friend."

Alvin burst out in laughter. "You the most handsome boy in the village liking a hideous dragon! How hilarious!"

Fríða gulped as she tried to calm her father. "Dad," Her eyes then widen. "Wait What?"

"You're so slow, dear daughter." Alvin said. A plan then crafted itself in his head as a malevolent grin spread his face. "This dragon lives in a castle filled with riches and treasures! We could be rich! We'll kill that monster and destroy it from Berk's place! Peace will be upon us!" He yelled to the crowd.

The villagers agreed amongst themselves. Even Fríða agreed with her father; feelings of shock that a handsome boy would fall in love with someone so ugly was replaced by greed and lust for power…and pride.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, "You don't know what you are doing! You have to understand!"

"You are not with us obviously!" Alvin looked at him with a feral look in his dark eyes. He took Hiccup by the arm and slapped him across the face. "You are against us!"

Supporters of the Averysson Family took Hiccup and his family and friends by the arms and threw them into the blacksmith cellar. "Let us out!"

"That castle is close by! Near the edge of the border lies the castle! The path still etches in the map!" Alvin yelled as they tie the dragons to their binds. "Come with me and peace and riches are with us!"

The villagers cried, revved with greed. Alvin chuckled evilly as the villagers hastily followed him. Shiro looked at the cellar and then glances inside the smithy gaping when he saw a strange contraption with four axes on all sides. He gasped in awe as an idea struck his mind. He saw Ariel sleeping on the corner and jumped over to wake her.

Hiccup struggled to hatch open the entrance, but to no use. "I have to warn Astrid!" He yelled. Even with his muscles, he could not lift it open. "She doesn't know they're coming! She doesn't know that-."

"Calm down, Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted. "We'll get out of here! The dragons could help us out!"

Everyone glared at him and gestured for him to look outside the only window. Tuffnut obeyed and winced when he saw their dragons in their binds. "I see…"

"Leave it to Dad." Sneeze said jerking her thumb to Stoick. "He can open the door."

Just when Stoick reach to open, an odd sound echoes. The dragons shriek in horror as the strange contraption approaches the cellar entry.

"Out of the way!" Snicker yelled as he dived for cover.

Immediately the door was destroyed. "Gah! Now I need to save more to buy new wood!" Gobber yelped.

"That was fun." Shiro giggled as he tried to hold onto Ariel.

"Shiro!" shouted Hiccup as he picked up the tiny teacup, careful not to break the porcelain cup.

"Hehe," giggled the little teacup, "can we try it again?"

"Not now, Shiro!" said Hiccup as he quickly released Toothless from his binds, "we have to go the castle now!"

Taking off his bearskin vest and replacing it with his leather riding gear; he hopped on Toothless with Shiro in his saddlebag, "Come on, Toothless!"

Toothless already flew out to the sky with the speed his species is famed for before Hiccup can complete his command.

The others then realized the gravity of the situation and quickly put on their riding vests.

They flew altogether following the swift Night Fury and his panicked rider in the rain as those that didn't have a riding dragon ran into the forest following the Haddocks who were leading them to the castle. "Hiccup, wait up!" shouted Dogsbreath.

* * *

"Momoiro! Stop this instant!" Aka yelled. They paused when they heard shouts of anger outside the palace. Hurrying over to the nearby window, they gasped when they saw a large crowd opening the gates.

"Shit!" Kiiro cursed as he ran off. "A mob! We have to warn the Mistress!"

"I'll warn her!" Momoiro hopped away.

"Gather everyone!" Kiiro commanded. "We need all the help we can get!"

"M-mistress." The teapot peeked inside the West Wing. "There are invaders! Intruders! Trespassers!"

"Just let them come." Astrid stared at the rose. Her fate is sealed; never again will she be with Hiccup. Not once, not ever.

"B-but?"

"Let them come."

Momoiro sighed and bounced away. She found her friends and siblings struggling to block the entrance. "Everyone, the mistress…" she sighed and everyone immediately knew the answer.

"Okay whose big plan is this?" Kiiro asked. Every one blocking the door excluding Momoiro glared at him harshly. "Fine, it was my idea. How about this plan?"

"Hopefully it doesn't involve bribery." Aka barked.

* * *

"Remember everyone." Alvin shouted. "That monster is both mine and my daughter's!" He turned to Fríða. "Your pride will build once you kill the monster. Hiccup will marry you."

"That's right. I WILL win him over."

Alvin kicked open the castle's entrance. He raised an eyebrow seeing a bunch of household objects within the area and shrugged. "Hurry up! Loot for treasures!"

That was when the objects jumped on them.

* * *

The chapter was getting too long and I really don't want to write the rest of the story in a single chapter so I'm dividing it. I still hope you like this chapter. No flames and constructive criticisms is still allowed.

**Author Notes**

Sneeze and Snicker - I created them as an inspiration from the siblings that Beauty has in the original version.

Supporters - Think of it like the royalists and the loyalists is all what I'm telling you.


	12. Love

I hate this chapter. Why? Another rushed one. Reason why for rushing? The fight scene and... yes! I finally got the game Birth by Sleep! Yes!

*coughs* Sorry, I got too excited to play the game that I just finish writing this chapter by rushing it.

Speaking of Kingdom Hearts, there are two technically one hint or spoilers depending on reader's perspective that would be on my other project, Dive into the Heart.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Love

* * *

The Haddocks watch their son fly swiftly in the air towards the palace.

Hiccup reveals they have misunderstood the Dragon hidden inside the palace (they still don't believe it), but in some way he is acting as if he is losing the one woman he loves most.

Their ever so smart and brave foolish son is one who never believes in looks, always wearing subdued clothing (the wilder the clothes, the vain they get in the Inner Isles). Unlike most, he only cares about what is inside the heart. Isn't that why he 'fell in love' with the dragon?

Well they just have to see it.

* * *

"I am angry!" Momoiro screamed at the poor Vikings. She began pouring hot tea down on the Vikings. "When I get my hands on my little brother, I'll ground him like there's no tomorrow!"

Kiiro cackled as he lit a Viking's butt on fire. "Get out!"

Aka ran inside the kitchen just when the Vikings burst in.

"Who dares enter my domain!" Hans bellowed, flames bursting from his hearth.

The Vikings screamed in terror as they ran away.

* * *

Neither Alvin nor Fríða was expecting THIS at all. LIVE household objects suddenly attacked them, stripping them of their weaponry then beginning to beat them.

The two Averysson ran up the staircase escaping the madness. They searched every room within the castle. Fríða gasped when she saw an extremely decorated ballroom and banquet hall.

Thoughts rang through her head. Is this why Hiccup-? No, she must not think of that! But that loving eyes of Hiccup staring at the mirror…

Alvin kicked open the doors of the West Wing and found Astrid with her rose. "You-." Alvin has to resist a gasp because before him was a terrible dragon, ugly yet almost cultured.

Fríða without a second thought began to shoot arrows at Astrid. Astrid jumped out of the way, taking the rose with her.

Burning with fury, the huntress began to battle the dragon. Strangely, the dragon did not fight back but merely stared at the wilting rose.

"For my mother, I will kill you! For Hiccup, I'll battle for his love!"

Astrid made no notion to fight back as she was beaten to the ground. Thrown to the ground and shot by arrows and soon to be sharp weapons aren't the death she wanted, but... Hiccup…

She had kept her feelings hidden. Hiccup understands her for who she is and better yet she understands him for who he is. They were both looking for someone who can understand them or in her case to love her. Now she doubts Hiccup would ever loved her.

"Astrid!" screamed Hiccup as he saw the said dragon getting beaten by Fríða.

The said princess looked up to see Hiccup on Toothless flying, his jade cloak majestically flowing on the wind. She gasped. "Hiccup!"

With renewed strength, Astrid stood up and threw the huntress aside. As they began to fight, Alvin stared hungrily at the rose.

The rose, what a treasure. He glanced over at the battle. "Kill the monster, love! For your mother! After all, your mother is no more than a bitch!"

The girls stopped fighting at last and turned to the man.

"W-what?"

"How can you not see the connection with your mother's death?" Alvin smirked cruelly.

The huntress's eyes widened realizing the truth. "Y-you killed Mom!"

"That's right." Alvin smiled, not caring a bit that his daughter is now holding an arrow in her bow pointing at him. "That bitch, she learned that I am going to kill the chieftain and his family. She only managed to tell it to Valhallarama's sister but far too bad she was killed before she can tell anyone else. I was the one who put the poison in her medicine. I soon later killed Val's sister. To tell you the truth, the reason why I wanted to kill the Haddocks is because I'm the one who should've been the chief! Before your birth, there was an election. An election among the elders of whom would be the next chief; and Stoick was chosen. Not me!"

An arrow breeze past him.

"You may be a great huntress, dear daughter, but I will never love you! I'm Alvin the Treacherous! My mother never cares about me!"

"Y-you monster!" Fríða yelled as she shot downpour of arrows toward her father.

"I used your promise to your mother." Alvin grinned as he dodged. "Your mother's pride in you was what I manipulate."

"You Bastard!" Fríða finally burst in tears as Hiccup and Toothless landed next to her. He glared at Alvin. "You… you…"

"Too good to call me anything awful, Hiccup." Alvin grinned. "I can see why you are one of those fourteen genuinely pure-hearted people out there."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Alvin is lifted off the ground and held over the balcony by Astrid. Astrid snarled. "You are heartless and cruel. You don't deserve to live."

"Wait!" Hiccup shouted.

Both dragon and victim whom is about to meet his fate turned to the chief's son.

"He deserves mercy. He can be saved from his vengeance." Hiccup spoke at last.

Alvin huffed. "Another reason why you are one of those fourteen young people out there."

"I have no idea why you keep mentioning the fourteen people thing but…" Astrid dropped Alvin to the ground next to her.

Hiccup climbed off of Toothless and wobbled over to Astrid, taking her talons into his small nimble hands.

"Astrid!"

The said dragon slowly reached out her free talon and caress Hiccup's cheek tenderly.

"You've came back." said Astrid looking into Hiccup's beautiful emerald eyes.

Fríða gazed at the couple and turned to the door, finally leaving. She took one last glance at her father; the father that she thought loves her as well. That doesn't matter now. She is going on her own journey herself. She is going to find someone who will love her. Hiccup's heart may belong to the Dragon, but hers somewhere out there. She just has to find it. And she is going to keep her mother's promise.

Hiccup smiled tenderly. "Of course I came back. I've came back to save you."

Astrid at first couldn't decide whether it was the curse or the fact he came to save her from that man but she doesn't care. All it matters is that Hiccup had come back to her. Selfish or not, she doesn't care. Wait, is that a knife ready to plunge into Hiccup's back? No!

Hiccup was suddenly pushed out of the way and roughly hit the ground. A terrible wounded roar hit his ears as his eyes widened in horror.

Alvin laughed triumphantly as he stumbled backwards. His eyes widened as he fell back and tripped over the balcony.

Hiccup watched in horror as his love fell down to the ground bleeding. Biting back a strangled scream, he ran over to her side shouting in panic, "Astrid! You are going to be fine! Oh, do not go to Valhalla now! I need you!"

He looks over to his family in frenzy of panic, "Can any of you get a medic? Or at least anyone of you is skilled in medical science? Get Grandpa and Nana!"

Before anyone can answer, Astrid gasped out, "Hiccup…"

"I'm here, I'm here." said Hiccup taking a paw.

"I think its better this way…" gasped Astrid as she runs her other paw on Hiccup's cheeks.

"No, it is not." said Hiccup, "You are one of the people who understand me, my feelings, and my life."

The Haddocks and their friends tumbled in the West Wing, gaping at the sight.

Kiiro, Aka, and Momoiro ran inside and gasped in horror upon seeing their injured mistress.

"It's better this way. As I said before, you wouldn't…"

"Don't you ever say that!" Hiccup shouted. "You'll be fine, Astrid."

Astrid's paw fell lifelessly by her side. Hiccup shook her body, "Astrid … Astrid! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" He collapses against her corpse as he cried in grief.

The servants bowed their heads in mourning. The Vikings sent a prayer to Valhalla for the Dragon whom they thought was a complete monster.

Hiccup traced Astrid's pale face and kissed her cheek as he said, "_I love you…_" He buried himself in her scales and eventually fell asleep, still crying.

Aka, Kiiro, and Momoiro gazed at the wilting rose in the glass cover. The last petal fell from the sagging flower reducing to nothing. The spell can never be broken now and will never be. Even with the love that Hiccup has for Astrid will ever break the enchantment.

Is this how it feels to be sent to Helheim? Astrid thought feeling sparkling mist surrounding her body, lifting her body in mid-air. Oh if only she could just confess her feelings to Hiccup. Hiccup… how heartbroken he would be, knowing she is dead and sent to Helheim. Or perhaps just perhaps Valhalla...

What a strange feeling this is… Astrid felt cold earth meeting her back. What is this? Is she just sleeping!

Astrid immediately shot up from the floor. She looked at her hands, hands! Smooth unblemished skin was soft to the touch and warm. Wiggling her toes in excitement, she stood up.

She looked around with wide blue eyes. To her left, Hiccup's mouth drop opens in almost shock. When Astrid sees Hiccup, she breathed, "Hiccup…"

"W-w-what is g-g-going on?" Hiccup stuttered still in shock. "Where is Astrid?"

"I _am_ Astrid." Astrid said.

"I don't understand anything of this." Hiccup shakes his head.

Astrid was not expecting this when she was fantasizing her rescue. Then again, she never told Hiccup or his friends the curse.

"Okay then, I prove to you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Astrid sighed. "I showed you the castle library and gave it to you as a gift. You read me many Vikings Sagas and learned we have common ground. We dance together, I let you free. To save your ailing family." His beautiful bright green eyes just stared back at her. Astrid burst into shouts of anger. "Hiccup! You idiot!"

Hiccup then burst out laughing, in surprise and disbelief. "I can't really believe this. You're really okay!"

Astrid strokes away a strand of Hiccup's hair from his eyes. The couple looked deeply into each other's eyes passionately that one could actually feel how much they truly love each other.

"Do you think we should leave?" Valhallarama whispered to the other humans and dragons in the balcony. "They really _seriously_ need to be alone."

Just as they turn to leave, the couple themselves leans closer and closer and kisses in a breathtaking kiss.

"Holy Hel!" Sneeze shouted realizing the floor beneath her is not stone cold concrete but fresh marble. She turned around just in time to see the loving kiss. "**HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!**"

The pair broke the kiss with a gentle smile. Stoick all of a sudden grabbed his son and gave him a noogie. Laughing uproariously, the rest of the Haddock family joined in.

Suddenly Kiiro, Aka, and Momoiro transformed into their human form. Kiiro is a slick man with lean muscles, wearing a yellow suit. Aka is a man of five feet with a red beard, dressed opulently in crimson and coffee. Momoiro is a beautiful woman in her thirties with bright eyes, clothed in a green gown with an apron.

"Kiiro! Aka! Momoiro!" She bear hugged them tightly.

"We're back! To normal!" Kiiro cheered.

"Sister! Brothers!" Shiro shouted running in. He is a six year old boy with premature snow white hair and silvery grey eyes, clad in a white servant clothes. Immediately Momoiro, Aka, and Kiiro hugged their little brother.

"Why, this is a miracle!" Momoiro shouted as Shiro turned blue.

"It is!" Astrid captured Hiccup's lips in hers.

* * *

This is not the **last** chapter. Next chapter is; it will wraps everything up. When you see fin or something along the lines and the complete on my story status, that's mean it's over. I still hope you like it. I need help on the fight cherography (despite being a martial artist, I still can't get it right when writing it down on paper) so I need to find someone to help me out.

**Author Notes**

Alvin - If you guys hadn't figure it out, it IS Alvin the Treacherous.

Frida - I thought Gaston was indulging in pride not vanity. So that is why I created Frida who is trying to live up to her mother's promise.


	13. Epilogue

This is the last chapter. I hope you like it. As I said before, this chapter wraps everything up.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and only them.

* * *

Love the Beauty Within

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Astrid stared at the arrays of gowns hanging in her walkthrough closet. How she was never able to find this closet was beyond her.

Anita and Arya were helping her once again to pick out her dress for the meeting with her uncle and aunt. It has been seven long years since she last saw them.

Right after the _kiss_, Astrid blurted out everything from the time she was sent to live in the palace to her time as the Dragon. At first, Hiccup was amazed that the Norse goddess Freyja exist and soon have ideas running through his head. Astrid forbade him for ever trying those ideas to attract the gods' attention.

Now the King and Queen of the Barbaric Archipelago are coming. She has to settle with them, especially getting approval to marry Hiccup and why she hadn't made contact with them in seven years.

"Terrible," Astrid said as Anita held up a purple flowery dress. "Ugly."

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Come in!" Astrid called.

The Haddocks and their friends strolled inside nervously.

"May I ask what you want?" Astrid asked as she looked through the gowns her two servants presented.

"We, we just want to make amends with you." Stoick sighed. His son is indeed in love with the 'Dragon'. Whenever they are in the presence of each other, them and the Princess Astrid and Hiccup, they force a small compliment. Hiccup is sure to be around to at least make them talk like normal people than just a compliment. They wanted to reconcile with her.

"What amends?" Astrid asked as she finally picked a gown and went to her bathroom.

"You took us to prison and let us to rot," Astrid flinched, "and the fact you locked up Hiccup as well. We never thought you went through the same pain as Hiccup. In practical terms."

"You're the first person or people I've seen in seven years." Astrid sighed. "I overreacted upon seeing humans. I never would've thought you would be one of the key to my rescue. I mean I am a mix of dragons all over the world. You frightened me though not as much as I frightened you, but you guys were unexpected and so human… My servants and my parents were so human also that I thought I can never be like them."

Astrid sighed, walking out of her bathroom, dressed in a large red evening gown. She frowned when she saw herself in the mirror. "I look hideous."

"But Mistress."

"Mine if I make a suggestion." Snicker spoke.

Everyone turned to Snicker. He took a deep breath and said. "Why not wear something of your own taste or something you wore before or something like that?"

Astrid pondered on this and gasped when she saw a familiar gown in her closet. "Thank you, Snicker." Snicker scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

When Astrid came out, Valhallarama smiled. "You look beautiful."

Astrid selects her jewelry and felt ready to meet her aunt and uncle. "I can do this, no I can't, yes I can."

Everyone watch on in concern as Astrid nervously spoke. Everyone left, knowing she need some time alone before leaving. Sneeze remembers something and turns to the former Dragon.

"We don't care if you are of imperial rank. You better take care of Hiccup well or no god will spare you from our wrath." Sneeze threatened. Astrid nervously chuckled, looking away from Sneeze's intimidating gaze.

"Bye!"

Astrid waved farewell slowly as the Haddocks left just as Camicazi strolled in giggling. "Yeah, we will."

"Thank you for saying it." Astrid responded sarcastically. "Why you're here?"

"I want to tell you that." Camicazi sighed. "To take care of Hiccup. Hiccup looks at me like a sister and he cares deeply for everyone."

"You have a crush on him, right?" Astrid asked.

"That's right. We've met when the Romans kidnapped us." Camicazi replied. "After being involved in his crazy plans, I fell in love with him, but he only sees me as a sister. For years, it had been like that. I wished he could've fallen in love with me."

Astrid sighed and placed her hands on Camicazi's shoulder. "I lost my parents to the Outcasts when I was eight. Ever since then, I forgot how to love and be loved. I didn't mean to take away Hiccup from you-."

Camicazi shooked her head. "It's alright. He's in love with you. I only care about his happiness. I won't break him by destroying the love he has for you. Take care of him, okay? Promise you will."

Astrid nodded. "A Viking always keeps her promises."

Camicazi smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't concentrate on his book. Slamming it shut, he sighed. How can he be so stupid? The story behind the castle in Berk told of a princess Astrid and by coincidence he met a dragon named Astrid. The servants, thought to have left, were household objects.

Hiccup wore the same outfit he wore on the night before but an alteration was made. Red roses sewn on his belt and tailcoat, a gold crown studded with rubies in shapes of red roses hold on his head.

This is embarrassing, Hiccup thought, to think I am going to meet the King and Queen of the Barbaric Archipelago. To think he was in love with a princess. All this time, most believe he would fall in love with a lowly slave or worse a prostitute. Toothless upon hearing this always break in a fury, seemingly believed his friend deserved more than that. Then again, Hiccup would fall in love with anyone if she was a prostitute or a slave.

He turns to the staircase just in time to see Astrid walking down. He gaped upon seeing her.

She too wore a change of her dress from the night before. Her blue gown is sewn with blue roses and her tiara is adorned with sapphires in form of blue roses.

"Y-you look beautiful." Hiccup gasped.

Astrid blushed. "Not my fault!"

"I seriously can't believe the Dragon I knew is this Astrid." Hiccup sighed, rubbing his temple. "After all the things I went through, I still can't believe magic exists."

"Hiccup, Hiccup." Astrid sighed. "I can't believe either when I turned to Dragon. My own life revolves around my parents. They taught me to 'believe in the gods' but I never did. I never thought the gods would actually send someone to me when I was still Dragon. I always thought the gods hate me."

"Well I thought the gods hate me too." Hiccup crossed his arms. "Remember I said I was the screw-up of my village. And my screw-ups."

"Yes, yes." Astrid sighed.

"I never thought to meet someone who shared my pain." Hiccup smiled. "Not everyone understands me. They thought me of me as a big hero. Gladly I would've loved be admired, but I just want their approval, especially my father. I just want them to appreciate me as well me."

She smiled and kissed Hiccup's lips. "Well, I never thought I met someone like you. You're different. You understand lots of people and best of all you understand me."

Hiccup smiled and returns her kiss.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" a young cheerful voice shouted. The couple turn to see little Shiro running over to them.

Shiro panted catching his breath and held out a pretty red rose in front of Hiccup. "For you, Hiccup."

Hiccup gratefully took the rose and hugged the boy. The boy grinned and ran over to his sister, jumping into her arms.

Momoiro glared at her brother. "Remember, brother, you are grounded until the end of this century!"

Shiro gulped as the brothers (Kiiro and Aka) began fighting…again.

The King and Queen strolled inside and saw Aka in a brawl with his brother, sighing in despair. "Aka!"

The said man looked up and gasped when he saw the royals. He coughed and dusts off the dirt on his suit. "May I welcome the King Humongous Hotshot and his Queen Tantrum O'Urgerly!" he turned to the said king and queen. "And to you, the Princess Astrid and, the son of Stoick the Vast, oh hear his name and tremble ugh ugh, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

This is it, Astrid took a deep breath and bowed before her aunt and uncle. A new beginning for us.

**Fin**

* * *

Hope you like it. No flames but constructive criticisms is allowed. I have a question to you all reviewers: do you even read the notes before reading the chapter? I often write whether it is rushed or not in the beginning of the chapter. From now on, I will write **Story/Author Notes**. Some notes may not be important, but some will.


End file.
